Frozen Hearts
by TheAnti-Diva
Summary: Re-Post: She's the office nerd, that no one has ever given a chance. He's the office heartthrob, that believes he can make any woman fall in love with him. She's not your average woman and he's about to find that out. AU-fic
1. Chapter 1

_Re-Post. She's the office nerd, that no one has ever given a chance. He's the office heartthrob, that believes he can make any woman fall in love with him. She's not your average woman and he's about to find that out. AU-fic_

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the WWE, TNA, HWA or CZW or the lyrics from Frozen, which are owned by Disney. I only own the OCs._

Frozen Hearts

 _'Cut through the heart, cold and clear._

 _Strike for love and strike for fear._

 _There's beauty and there's danger here_

 _Split the ice apart_

 _Beware the frozen heart'_

Allie sat in her plush office chair behind the desk in her pristine corporate office. She worked vigorously on the files that currently sat in a large pile on her desk. Weeks of work that had fallen on her due to the incompetence of others. She was beginning to feel the frustration set in, when a few soft knocks sounded at her door.

"Come in," Allie called out, as she shuffled through the papers on her desk. Her glasses slipped down to the edge of her nose as the door to her office opened.

She jumped, slightly startled, when a body dropped suddenly down into one of the chairs opposite her. Looking up, she was met with the smirking face of the office's resident jackass, Jonathan Good.

"Hey, Al," he smiled deviously at her. Rolling her eyes in annoyance, she continued with her paper work and typing into her computer.

"What can I do for you, Jonathan?" Her tone of voice projecting her annoyance at being disturbed by the Neanderthal sitting in front of her. "Don't you have someone else to bother? Or... Maybe... I don't know, work to do?"

"Why all the hostility?" He answered with mock offense, placing a hand over his heart. When she didn't look up, he dropped his hand back into his lap and propped his feet up on her desk. "Can't a guy come visit a coworker without being suspected of something?"

Allie glanced up at him over the rims of her glasses. "Not when it's you," she said, before swatting his feet off her desk. "And not when you've never gone out of your way to talk to me unless it was work related. So I'll ask you again, what do you want, Jonathan?"

"Why don't you call me Jon?" He asked curiously, as he leaned forward and gave her his best dimpled smile. She assumed this was his attempt at swooning her like he did the other woman in their office and she merely rolled her eyes at him as he continued. "Everyone else does. You should too."

"I'm not everyone else," Allie responded feeling her blood pressure rising. "Now will you please tell me what you want so we both can get on with our lives."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked, knowing he was getting under her skin and she only confirmed that when she groan in frustration. Chuckling, Jon decided to have some mercy on the nerdy woman. Loosening his tie slightly, he spoke genuinely. "Alright, so you know the Christmas gala is coming up?"

Allie gave him a confused look, but nodded.

"Are you going?" He asked, folding his arms and resting them on the desk.

"I-," she began, but stopped, not sure how to answer. "I hadn't put much thought into it, but I most likely will. Looks good in front of the bosses." She raised an eyebrow at him and looked him up and down. "Why?"

"Well, here's the thing," he said shuffling forward slightly in his chair. "I was wondering if you would be interested in going with me."

Allie looked at him completely perplexed. He couldn't be serious. They hated each other or at least she thought they did. He was the office heartthrob, who prided himself on every woman in the office falling over themselves at a chance to speak to him or earn a dimpled smile. She was the office nerd, who prided herself on the quality of her work and her rise up the corporate ladder.

She was one of only two woman in the company that didn't fawn all over Jon. The other woman being one of the principal owners, who was happily married to their COO. She had often heard him and the other male coworkers refer to her as the librarian and plain jane. Her everyday work attire left everything to the imagination, with her button up collared shirts, buttoned sweaters, knee length skirts, dark tights, and sensible dress flats. Her blonde hair was usually pulled up in a bun or pony tail and her blue eyes were always covered by her thick rimmed glasses. The names they called her like homely, prude, and poindexter, was enough to enrage her.

"You can't be serious," she sneered at him, but it didn't seem to phase him. "Why on earth would you think I'd go with you?"

Jon shrugged and sat back in his seat, "because you need a date and I need a date. So I thought why not go together."

"Why not ask one of your Barbie trolls?" She snarked, while gathering up her papers. "I'm sure Renee or one of her demons is available."

"Eh," he said waving her off with a look of disinterest. "They don't interest me."

She scoffed at him, "and I do?"

"Yes."

"What about your friends? You three are always joined at the hip," Allie huffed, still in disbelief that this conversation was actually taking place. She didn't believe for one second that he found her interesting, but she didn't know what his game was.

"I still plan on going with Joe and Colby, but I don't feel like being the third wheel." Jon's statement caused Allie to stutter and stammer for a moment, much to Jon's amusement.

"Joe and Colby are-?" She began, but stopped, stammering to finish.

"Gay," Jon finished for her with a smirk.

"Seriously?" She squeaked in shock, eyes wide, leaning towards him.

"Yea," he chuckled. "Gay and proud and madly in love with each other."

"Wow," her eyes widened comically.

"Don't tell me you're a homophobe, Allie," he tisked at her. "That would be extremely disappointing."

"Of course I'm not," she snapped at him, offended, finally coming out of her shocked state. "I just never would have guessed that those two were gay, let alone in a relationship with each other."

"Well, they are," he smiled at her. "And now you can understand why I really don't want to play third wheel?"

"Yes, but it doesn't explain why you want me to be your date," she said, narrowing her eyes at him. "What are you up to Jonathan?"

"I'm not up to anything," he chuckled in amusement. "I just want to take you to the gala. Will you go with me?"

She stared at him for a moment, before returning her eyes to the papers on her desk, "No."

"Why?" He asked bewildered. He wasn't use to women turning him down.

"Because you're vile," Allie said nonchalantly, as if she had just told him it was raining outside. "You think you're king of this castle and I don't have time for that kind of nonsense. I take my job very seriously and you and your little group of miscreants act as if you're still in high school. We're all adults and yet I'm treated as if I'm some kind of office leper, because I don't dress like Nicole or look like Renee. I would much rather go to the gala alone than with someone like you."

"I was never given a chance, so I don't see why I should offer the same courtesy." She spoke quietly, but firmly. The hurt evident in her voice, stunning Jon into silence and the smug cockiness completely gone. "If that's all you wanted, can you please leave me be? I have work to do."

Jon, not knowing what he could possibly say, nodded, though she didn't see it, and stood. He hesitated for a moment, searching for something, anything, he could say to the obviously hurt woman before him. His mouth opened and closed, almost comically, for a moment, before deciding that he had nothing to say that wouldn't worsen the situation. He turned and headed slowly towards the door, only turning back once when he reached it. When Allie never looked up from her work, he left the office and quietly shut the door behind him.

"Well?" He was immediately stopped by the excited looks of Renee and Nicole. "What did she say?" Renee asked, batting her eyes flirtatiously at him.

Jon looked back at the door for a moment, before turning back to the two women and forcing a dimpled smile. "What do you think? Come on ladies. I'm Jon Good. No one says no to me."

"And she doesn't suspect anything?" Nicole asked, a wide wolffish grin forming on her face. Jon simply shook his head, glancing back at the door, when the women began jumping excitedly. "This is going to be epic. She's gonna be so humiliated!"

Jon felt a nudged of something that felt like regret and sympathy as he turned and watched the two devious women walk away, talking animatedly about their plot. Rubbing the back of his neck, Jon blew out a harsh breath and lowered his head. "Shit." Now what was he going to do?

After her office door closed, Allie glanced up and let out a sigh of relief that Jon was finally gone. The tension in her body began to relax as soon as he left and she leaned back in her chair, removing her glasses.

As much as Allie tried to fight it and as much as she found Jon to be a complete jackass, she couldn't deny the butterflies that filled her stomach whenever he was around. She couldn't deny that Jon was extremely gorgeous, but the problem was... he knew it. He used his looks and that damned dimpled smile to his advantage and women fell for it.

Allie often found herself battling between wanting to kiss him or slap him. She couldn't deny her attraction to him, but she refused to be another number in his little black book. Not that she had any shot of that, because she was far from his type. What she told him was true. She did find him and his friends vile and even if she found him attractive his arrogance and womanizing made him just as unattractive.

Her conversation with him played through her mind as she struggled to understand what game he was playing. She wasn't naive. She knew that he was up to something and knew that it would most likely result in humiliation for her.

Another knock at her door, brought her out of her thoughts and she called for whoever it was to enter. She smiled when the grinning face of her best friend, Steph, peaked around the open door at her.

"'Ello, wench," the green eyed, brunette spoke in an exaggerated British accent as she entered the room.

"'Ello, wench," Allie returned with an equally exaggerated accent. "What are you doing here?"

"Well it's the lunching hour and I thought you might be hungry after working that oversized brain of yours all morning," Steph answered as she sat in the same chair Jon had just vacated. "So I left Sami to run the shop and thought we could go grab lunch."

Allie chuckled lightly at her friend, replacing her glasses on her face, "Sounds good. Where to?" She stood, Steph following suit, and retrieved her purse and coat.

"Sushi?" Steph asked, as they moved out the office door and towards the elevator.

"Perfect," the blonde smiled, but it quickly dropped when they passed Jon, who kept an intense unreadable eye on her.

The exchange not going unnoticed by Steph, who turned to Allie when they reached the elevators. "What was that about?"

Allie sighed, as they stepped into the elevator. "I'm not really sure, but I'll explain it to you once I have food in front of me." Steph chuckled and nodded as the doors closed and the girls headed to lunch.

A/N: I apologize greatly for taking this story down, but after a long hiatus and some very heart felt messages from some of my readers, it's back! Please leave some love and to those who have never read Frozen Hearts before, I hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

 _'Cut through the heart, cold and clear._

 _Strike for love and strike for fear._

 _There's beauty and there's danger here_

 _Split the ice apart_

 _Beware the frozen heart'_

"Are you out of your fucking skull?" Joe growled across the table from Jon at the sports bar they had decided on for lunch. "Why the fuck would you do that?"

"I don't know," Jon groaned, rubbing his head in frustration. "The girls bated me and I felt like I had to defend myself."

"Don't you think that poor girl has been tortured enough?" Colby scoffed from beside his boyfriend. "You're better than that, Jon."

Jon sighed heavily as he picked at his fries. "I don't want anyone to get hurt, I just-"

"Didn't think," Joe barked at him. "You didn't think. How did you honestly see this ending? An innocent woman is going to be hurt and humiliated all for what?"

"I feel terrible about this," Jon exclaimed. "I had no idea how secluded she felt by us. I kind of feel guilty."

"You fucking should," Joe barked again, before Colby placed a gentle hand on his forearm. He took a deep breath, calming slightly before speaking again. "She's a really sweet girl and she doesn't deserve to be treated the way you guys have treated her."

"Up until now, I've never really interacted with her," Jon defended himself.

"Can't say that now, can you?" Colby snipped at him, chucking a fry at his head. "Look Jon, you aren't a malicious person. We know that, but you don't tend to think about other people's feelings unless it's me or Joe."

"That's because I really haven't cared," Jon blushed slightly embarrassed by the truth. "But the look on her face and the pain in her voice and eyes? It really got to me."

"That, my friend, is because you feel guilty hurting an innocent person," Joe responded between bites of his burger. "Your conscience is getting to you."

"So what do I do to fix this?" Jon asked pleading with his two best friends.

"First, you need to cancel this bet," Colby said, after finishing his diet coke. "I still can't believe you bet someone that you can make Allie fall in love with you."

"Then," Joe cut in, before Jon could speak and defend himself. "You should try and get to know her. Maybe you should seriously consider taking her to the gala as a friend. She's a pretty cool girl, Jon."

Jon rolled the idea around in his head for a few minutes, before nodding. "Alright," he said, throwing a twenty down for his lunch and standing. "I'll see you guys back at the office."

"Where are you going?" Joe asked curiously, while Colby eyed him as he pulled his coat on.

"I'm gonna fix this," Jon said, more to himself than the others. Giving his friends a parting a wave, he headed out the door.

"What do you think?" Allie asked Steph as they both dug into their lunches. She had just finished filling Steph in on her in counter with Jon that morning.

"I don't know," Steph answered with a frown. "Seems kinda fishy to me, but," she paused with a shrug, "maybe he seriously wants to take you."

Allie snorted a laugh, "Yea, right. He's all but ignored my existence since the day we met and now all of a sudden he's interest in me?" Steph merely shrugged again. "I don't buy it, Steph."

The two women sat in a comfortable silence for a moment, before Steph spoke again. "So are you actually going?"

"To the gala?" Allie asked, earning a nod from Steph. "I don't really know. I don't have a gown and I usually just stay home every year." Allie sighed heavily, shrugging her shoulders. "I would really like to go just to see what it's like for once. Plus, it would look good in front of the bosses, but I just feel like it would be really awkward. No one really talks to me at work and I would probably just spend the night sitting at a table by myself."

"You could always borrow Sami," Steph said, giving her friend a small sympathetic smile. "He'd love to take you."

"I know and I appreciate that," Allie smiled back. "I love Sami, you know that, but I'd just feel kind of pathetic taking my best friend's boyfriend."

"Sami's more than that," Steph huffed, slightly annoyed. "He's your best friend too. Just don't think of him as my boyfriend. Think of him as your friend."

"Steph, taking Sami would be like taking a little brother," Allie chuckled at her friend's annoyance. "That's bordering on the whole taking your cousin to prom thing. I can't do it."

"Then let's find you a date," Steph tried to reason with her. "I don't want you to miss this. You'll regret not going, Al. We'll find you someone... Hey, what about that Joe guy from work? You've always said he was pretty nice to you and he's hott."

Allie giggled, remembering what Jon had told her earlier. "He is nice, but he also is one of Good's best friends, so I don't fully trust him and he already going to the gala with someone from work."

"Oh," Steph huffed in defeat. "Who's he going with? Don't tell me he's going with Nicole."

"No," Allie giggled again, before looking down at her plate and playing with a piece of sushi. "He's not going with Nicole. He's, uh, going with his... boyfriend."

"What?!" Steph shrieked, earning the attention of some of the other patrons. She leaned closer to Allie and spoke in a loud whisper. "Are you trying to tell me that hott Samoan is gay?"

"Yes," Allie laughed at her friend. "And very much taken."

"By who?"

"Colby."

"The hott two-toned guy?" Steph shrieked again, earning a very amused nod from Allie. She sat a moment as if milling over the information, before reaching for her water and taking several slow sips. "Wow, that's hott."

"I know, right?" Allie laughed and nodded, making Steph burst into laughter along with her.

After a few minutes of laughter, Steph calmed enough and returned to their previous conversation. "We should go gown shopping," Steph mumbled, through a mouth full.

"Steph, I don't even know if I'm going," Allie groaned in argument. "I'm not going to go buy a dress that I may not wear."

"We can at least go look," Steph argued back. "After work. No debates." She glanced down at her phone when it beeped and swore under her breath, standing and smiling at Allie. "I have to get back to work. I'll pick you up when you're done and we'll go out."

Before Allie could respond, Steph had tossed some money on the table and was headed out the door. "Later, Chica." Allie merely waved and finished her iced tea, before standing as well and tossing enough money down to finish covering the tab.

When she stepped out of the restaurant she wrapped her coat tightly around her as the wind whipped passed her. She pulled her gloves on and began walking the few blocks back to work.

She had only made it half a block when she saw a sleek black car pull along the curb a few feet in front of her. She continued to walk, when a voice yelled out at her from the now rolling open window of the car.

"Allie!" A gruff male voice called to her. Cautiously she stepped up to the window and leaned down to look inside, her arms wrapped firmly around her waist. She was greeted by the seemingly genuine smile of Jonathan Good and found herself rolling her eyes. "Jump in. I'll give you a ride back."

"Thank you, but I'm fine. It's only a few blocks," she answered as politely as she could muster, before standing and began walking again.

She rolled her eyes once again when she heard his car door open and close, before the sound of his footsteps came swiftly up behind her. She felt a gentle hand grip her elbow, stopping her and spinning her around. Her attempt at lashing out was stopped by the almost pleading look in his eyes. It startled and confused her.

"Come on," he said motioning to his car, a small smile gracing his face again. "It's freezing out here. The car's nice and warm and cozy. I'd never forgive myself if I let you walk in this."

Allie looked at him for a moment. She was hesitant to give in, but the promise of the car's warmth made her relent. She sighed and nodded, earning a wider smile from Jon. He turned them both back in the direction of the car and followed as she moved towards the passenger seat.

Jon surprised her yet again when she went to reach for the door handle and his hand shot out in front of her and pulled the door open. She looked back at him and received only another smile. "Thank you," she spoke quietly.

"You're welcome," he answered with a nod in return.

After closing her door, once she had slid into the passenger seat, Jon made his way around the other side of the car and slid into the driver's side. Allie heard him put the car in gear as she put her seat belt on.

She glanced around at the interior of the car, taking it in. "Pretty car," she spoke turning to Jon.

He glanced at her and smiled, "Thanks. It's a-."

"1967 Plymouth Barracuda," Allie smirked, when he gaped at her. Guys were usually rather impressed with her car knowledge and Jon appeared to be no different.

"I grew up without a mother," she began, turning and looking out the window. "So, I never really had that motherly advice on the girly things and my stepmothers couldn't be bothered with the homely little girl that lived down the hall. My dad has a passion for cars and sports and I guess we just bonded over that. My dad was away a lot though, so my stepmothers spent their time having affairs and spending his money. I like his newest wife though. She's really sweet and really smart... And I have no idea why I just told you all of that."

She looked nervously down at her hands that were folded in her lap. She couldn't believe she had just shared those things with him and wanted to avoid whatever look he had on his face.

The two remained silent, before Jon broke it a few minutes later. "I'm sorry if I upset you earlier," his voice was quiet and hesitant. She had never heard him speak that way before. He always had this air of confidence about him.

"It's fine," she answered, still refusing to look up from her hands.

"Was that your sister or something?" He asked, trying to make more conversation. She assumed he meant Steph.

"No, she's my best friend," Allie spoke barely above a whisper, feeling very awkward all of a sudden and couldn't seem to keep her mouth shut around him. "She owns Mouse's Coffee Shop and Bakery on 5th."

"I love Mouse's!" He exclaimed excitedly, making her jump and whipping to look at him, a wide grin on his face. "They have the best coffee in the city and their cupcakes are to die for."

Allie couldn't fight the smile that formed on her face at Jon's words. She was very proud of Steph's success and loved to hear people rave about her shop. "I'm sure she'd be very flattered to hear that. I'll pass that along when I see her later."

"Definitely do that," he beamed at her, the tension beginning to fade away.

Reaching the garage of their building, Jon pulled them into a spot closest to the elevator. He cut the engine, but didn't move to get out of the car. He looked over at Allie and gave her a small smile. "I know you don't think very much of me. I haven't exactly been polite towards you, but I would really like to take you to the gala. Would you at least think about it?"

Before Allie could respond, a loud knock sounded on the window next to Jon, making them both jump. They looked over and saw one of the guys from the office starting at them with a comical confused expression. Jon sighed, before pushing the door open and stepping out of the car, while Allie did the same.

"What's this dude?" The blonde, known as Nick Nemeth jutted his chin out in Allie's direction. Allie saw Joe and Colby walking up from behind Nick and giving the situation a curious look. "You into Ugly Betty now?"

"Nemeth," Allie heard Joe growl disapprovingly, making her jump and look toward Joe and Colby. Neither looked very pleased and Allie couldn't be sure why.

"What?" He asked with a chuckle. "It's an honest question. Right, Jon?"

Jon stood silent, looking between Nick, Joe, Colby, then finally Allie, who had her head down and was fiddling with buttons on her jacket. He swallowed harshly, before letting out a forced chuckle. "Yea right dude. I was just offering some community service." He watched Allie visibly flinch and felt that twinge again he had felt earlier in her office.

Nick let out a laugh, clapping Jon on the shoulder, "You're a good guy, man." He turned and looked at Allie, giving her a disgusted look. "Just a- make sure you disinfect your car."

Allie couldn't take anymore and walked swiftly towards the elevator. "Allie!" she heard the loud boom of Joe's voice, but she didn't stop. Deciding the elevator wasn't fast enough, she tore into the stairwell and ran up them as fast as she could.

She could hear the sound of footsteps running the stairs behind her and it made her heartbeat faster in fear. As she rounded the next landing her foot caught on the bottom stair of the next flight. She screeched as she fell forward, but was unable to catch herself and take off again before the footsteps reached her. Instead she curled into herself and sat against the wall.

The footsteps reached her and she refused to look up. She jumped violently when a gentle hand touch her folded arms. "Allie?"

"I'm sorry," she sobbed into her arms. "I won't bother any of you. Please just leave me alone. I just want to go back to my office."

"Allie, no one's going to hurt you hunny," the strong male voice spoke gently to her. She peaked her head up and was met with the concerned face of Colby Lopez. He was crouching in front of her, keeping himself on her level. "Come on, I'll take you to your office."

Standing, he slowly held out his hand to her. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye and looked over to see Joe standing back and offering a reassuring smile to her. The figure that stepped up beside him made her cringe and tense, turning away.

She looked back at Colby and hesitantly took his hand and allowed him to haul her back to her feet. "I'm taking her to her office."

"I can take her," she heard Jon's voice sound gruffly. She winced and turned into Colby's embrace.

"I think you've done enough," Colby growled at him, before turning towards Joe. "You can deal with him. I'll catch up with you later, babe."

Joe nodded silently at them, before Colby steered Allie up the stairs. They had made it to the next landing in order to grab the elevator when Colby spoke.

"I'm sorry about Nemeth and Jon," He said softly, keeping an arm wrapped around her shoulders. "Nemeth doesn't realize we aren't in high school anymore and Jon has an issue with keeping up a certain image in front of idiots like him."

"It's not your responsibility to apologize," Allie spoke quietly, "but I appreciate it. I'm tired of being treated like some kind of social leper."

"Well just so you know," Colby said as they stepped off the elevator and walked back towards her office. "Joe and I don't share their opinion. You have us if you need an office or two to escape to."

Allie looked at him surprised, before shaking herself out of it and giving him a grateful smile. "Thank you, Colby. For everything."

"You're welcome," he smiled as they reached her office. "And I mean it. Anytime you need us." With another grateful smile, Colby watched as Allie disappeared into her office. Now to deal with his 'brother'.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

 _'Cut through the heart, cold and clear._

 _Strike for love and strike for fear._

 _There's beauty and there's danger here_

 _Split the ice apart_

 _Beware the frozen heart'_

Once the door to the staircase had closed, Joe, with a look of disgust and disbelief, spun around to face Jon. The later was currently examining his shoes, which he had found a sudden interest in. He visibly winced when Joe stepped as far as possible into his personal space and glared a hole into the side of his head.

"So when you said you were going to fix this," Joe began in low menacing voice. "Is this what you meant?" Jon swallowed harshly and refused to meet Joe's eyes. "Funny thing, I thought you meant you were actually going to fix it. Not make it worse, you dumbass."

Jon remained silent, keeping his eyes down and he was pretty sure Joe could hear his heart as it beat rapidly beneath his chest. Joe growled in deep annoyance and pushed Jon against the far wall, finally getting Jon to meet his eyes with a look of shock.

He knew he had seriously pissed off Joe when the older man began pushing him around. Joe and Colby were like his brothers and they were the two people on this planet that he never wanted to upset or disappoint. They were all he really had and he wondered how much longer they would put up with his shit, before giving up and walking away.

"Are you just gonna stand there like a moron?" Joe barked, bringing him out of his thoughts. "Or are you going to try and explain your pathetic ass?"

Jon watched as Joe folded his arms across his chest and observed Jon carefully. He took a deep breath and began his stammering, gripping his hair in both hands. "I don't know what I was thinking. I'm such a fucking idiot." Joe stayed silent, only raising an inquisitive eyebrow. "I picked her up a few blocks away, because I genuinely didn't want her walking in the freezing cold. I somehow got her to open up a little and even asked her to go to the gala with me again. Then Nemeth showed up."

Jon bounced the back of his head off the wall in frustration with an angry growl. "What the fuck did I do?" He looked at Joe with a look of complete and utter loss. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

Joe sighed in frustration, "The same thing that is always wrong. For some unknown reason you care what those petty and meaningless assholes think of you." He took a step towards Jon and gripped the younger man's head between his hands, firmly. "You need to take a step back and realize that it doesn't matter what they think of you. It doesn't matter what anyone thinks of you, Jon. All that matters is what you think of yourself. Do you honestly like the man you see in mirror? That's what matters. Cuz the man I know is better than what just happened back in the garage."

Jon nodded his head, keeping his sad eyes locked on Joe. "What do I do now?"

Joe sighed again, "I'm not gonna lie and tell you that it's gonna be a cake walk." He released Jon's face, before wrapping a brotherly arm around his shoulders and began walking them up the stairs. "You had a chance and you blew it out of the water. You're gonna have to work to earn another one if you sincerely want to make this right."

Jon nodded and rubbed the back of his next as they approached the elevator. "I'll do whatever I have to do," he said sadly, looking over at Joe as they waited for the elevator. "I never wanna see that look on her face again. I wanna try and be her friend."

"Well, I think until you figure this out," Joe interjected, as the elevator doors slid open and they stepped inside. "That it's probably for the best if you just stay clear of her. You're gonna have to ease your way in."

Jon wanted to argue, but knew that the older man was probably right. As might much as he wanted to bust into her office, guns blazing, with apologies, he knew that the chances of her kicking him to the curb before he uttered a syllable, were pretty high. He would have to give her time to cool off and find another way to apologize.

When the elevator doors opened on their floor, Joe and Jon were met with the stern face of Colby. He took a moment to glare at Jon, as the older men stepped off the elevator, before turning his attention to his boyfriend.

"I was just coming to find you," he said, as Joe stepped up next to him. "She's ok. I just left her in her office." He turned and eyed Jon as he spoke to Joe, "Did you kick his ass?"

Joe chuckled, wrapping an arm around Colby's waist and pulling him into his side. "No, but he came close a couple times. I did have to get slightly rough with him."

"Good," Colby said with an approving nod. He scowled when Jon opened his mouth to speak, but the look on Colby's face was enough to make it snap shut. "You got lucky. My foot would've been shoved so far up your ass you'd be walking funny for a week."

Before the blonde could respond, Colby had spun around and stormed off towards his office. Joe couldn't help but chuckle watching his boyfriend's retreating form. Colby was a very passionate person and wore his emotions on his sleeve. He would most likely give Jon the cold shoulder for the rest of the day, or until he deemed Jon worthy of speaking to him again.

"He'll get over it," Joe said, throwing his arm back around Jon's shoulders. "Just as long as you stop being a fucking knucklehead and get your head out of your ass." Jon sighed and nodded, running a hand through his hair. "Now, go earn your paycheck and I'll see you later."

Joe then headed off in the direction of Allie's office, leaving Jon watching after him. When he reached her office, he knocked lightly on the door and, after a moment, heard the hesitant, 'Come in,' sound from the other side of the door.

Stepping inside the office, he watched as Allie visibly relax at the site of Joe. He gave her a friendly smile as he shut the door behind him. "Hey. You ok?"

Allie returned the smile and nodded, "Yea, thanks." The smile dropped slightly before she spoke again. "I feel like such an idiot."

"Why?" Joe asked with a confused expression, moving to stand in front of her desk.

"I never should have gotten in the car with Jon," Allie sighed, leaning back in her chair. "I just tried to give him the benefit of the doubt."

"That doesn't make you an idiot," Joe said, sitting on the edge of her desk. "It's makes Jon an idiot." Allie looked at Joe surprised, making him chuckle softly. "Listen, baby girl. Jon's my best friend, my brother, but that doesn't mean that he's not an idiot sometimes."

She smirked at Joe in amusement. "I wanna thank you. You and Colby didn't have to help me, but you did and I'm grateful."

"I'm sure that Colby told you, we don't share the opinion that other's may have," Joe said, placing a hand on top of Allie's. "We'd all be lost without your hard work and he and I have always enjoyed talking with you."

"Thank you, Joe," Allie smiled kindly at him. "The feeling's mutual."

"Good," he responded patting her hand gently, before standing and heading towards the door. "I'll leave you to it." Stopping when he reached the door, he looked back at her, "but if you ever need us..."

Allie nodded, then watched as the big Samoan left her office. For the first time since she started working for the company, she felt like she had real friends at work.

"What a prick!" Steph exclaimed, as she signaled for the bartender to refill their shot glasses. She grabbed his hand when he went to turn away with the tequila bottle. "Just leave the bottle." He shot her a smirk, doing as she asked, before walking to the other end of the bar.

"Yea, well," Allie began, after taking the newly refilled shot glass from Steph. "I can't say I was all that surprised. What I don't understand is why was he even bothering in the first place?" After slamming the shot, she place the glass on the bar, before grabbing a lime wedge. "I mean, why ask me to the gala if you don't want to be seen with me?"

"Did you ask Joe or Colby?" Steph asked, tossing a used lime wedge on the bar.

"No," Allie answered, signaling for the bar tender, and turning to Steph while she waited. "Regardless of what happened, he's still practically their brother. I wasn't gonna drill them for information."

She turned back to the bar when the bartender walked their direction, but he passed right by her as if she was invisible. She watched as he walked up to a bleach blonde chick with her breasts practically laying out on display on the bar top. "Fuckin' seriously?" She turned to Steph with a look of disbelief.

She waited until he served her and he began walking back their direction. Once again, however, he completely bypassed her and moved onto a brunette with a similar wardrobe style to the blonde. She turned to Steph who sat there shaking her head looking in the direction of the bartender. "Fuck it. Just pour me another shot."

Steph did, but only before standing up and leaning over the bar and yelling in the bartenders direction. "Hey douche bag! I realize we aren't up to your slutty standards, but do you think you could stop your tit gazing and serve my friend?!"

Even in the dim lighting, the girls could see the blush in his cheeks as he excused himself and made his way over to them. He put on a fake smile and gritted out through his teeth. "What can I get for you?"

"First thing I want is a better attitude," Allie bit out in frustration, making him sneer at her. "That sure as hell isn't it."

"What do you want?" He snapped at her. "I have other customers to get to."

"You know it just really sucks that the only way I could get your attention was for my friend to embarrass you," Allie snapped at him.

"Well maybe you just blend into the crowd," he smirked at her cockily. "Ugly hags don't draw much attention from me."

Allie stood back, her face dropping. The smug look on his face told her he was pleased with himself. "Just- just give me a beer."

"What kind?" He asked in a condescending tone.

"Umm... Whatever your favorite is," she said looking down and fished her money out of her purse. When he placed the beer down in front of her, she tossed the money on the counter. Taking the beer up in her hand, she raised it in his direction. "Here's to you," he smirked at her words, folding his arms across his chest. "And to all the assholes like you."

With that, much to the amusement of all the patrons around her, she tossed the beer in his face and set the glass down on the bar. He looked at her in rage as he motioned for security. "It's always polite to buy the bartender a drink. I hope that was to your satisfaction."

A few minutes later, she walked out the bar door with Steph close behind her. Steph was still laughing in delight at the events that just took place, while Allie watched her amused. "I think that's the first time I've been thrown out of a bar," she said as they began walking down the corner to grab a cab.

"Well it certainly wasn't a first for me," Steph giggled, before pulling Allie to a stop. "What the hell has gotten into you?"

"Tequila muscles?" Allie answered raising an eyebrow at Steph, making her laugh again. "That and I'm just tired of this bullshit."

"Well, it was definitely long overdue," Steph said, keeping the smile on her face as she signaled for a cab. "Wrong place, wrong time for that bartender though."

Allie's confident look changed to one of doubt as the can pulled up. "Do you think I went a little overboard?"

"Fuck no," Steph answered right away, and steered Allie into the cab. "He deserved it after the 'ugly hag' comment." Once they both settled into the cab, she gave the driver the address of their apartment building. "Now let's get you home before someone else has to suffer your sudden wrath."

A little while later, the girls entered their apartment building and made their way to their floor. Reaching Steph's apartment the girls bid each other goodnight.

"Since we bailed out on gown shopping tonight, I'll come get you in the morning and we can spend the day shopping." Allie merely nodded, knowing that putting up a fuss would get her no where with the brunette. "See you in the morning," Steph said as she unlocked the door to her apartment, while Allie continued down the hall towards hers.

"See you in the morning," she answered, waving back at Steph as the later stepped inside her apartment and closed the door.

As she rounded the corner, Allie could see her apartment door ahead of her and could see something was taped to it. When she neared the door she was able to tell that what was taped to it was a long stemmed red rose with a small silver envelope, with her name etched across it, tied to it with a black ribbon.

Looking at it in confusion, Allie then glanced back down the hallway looking for any sign of someone. When she didn't see anyone, she gently removed the rose and unlocked the door. She placed the rose up to her nose as she walked into her apartment and smile at the pleasant scent.

After removing her coat and hanging it by the door, she put he keys and purse in their respective areas, then moved into the kitchen. She placed the rose on her kitchen island before moving to get a glass of water.

As she took small sips from her glass, she eyed the rose and the card carefully. Almost as if she was afraid of some kind of practical joke. Which, with the way things were going lately, wasn't that far fetched. Sighing heavily, she set her glass down on the counter and moved over to the rose.

Who knew such a small and beautiful object could be so intimidating. Lifting the rose up slowly, she turned the envelope and opened it. Sliding the card out, she gaped transfixed at the two words that stared back at her in the black scrawl. Biting her lip, she couldn't stop the surprise and confusion that spread through her as she stared at the words.

'I'm sorry'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

 _'Cut through the heart, cold and clear._

 _Strike for love and strike for fear._

 _There's beauty and there's danger here_

 _Split the ice apart_

 _Beware the frozen heart'_

Jon trudged quickly through the bitter cold as he made his way up the sidewalk. Reaching his destination, he pulled the door to the shop open and stepped inside. The door bell alerted the man behind the counter to his presence as he turned to look at Jon.

"Hey, man," the younger man greeted, as Jon stepped up to the counter. "What can I get for you?"

Jon tapped his fingers nervously against the counter top, glancing around before speaking to the man in front of him. "Hey, I was actually hoping to speak with the owner," he smile politely. "Is she around?"

The man shook his head, "No, man. Sorry. She's won't be in until Monday." Disappointment crept into Jon's face as his fingers stopped drumming against the counter.

"Shit," he sighed defeatedly.

"Is there something I can do for you?" The man asked, as he began to straighten things up behind the counter. "I'm the manager."

"Nah, dude," Jon answered somewhat distracted, while he tried to rehash his game plan. "I work with her best friend and I kinda got on her bad side. I just wanted to see if she could help me out with something."

"You mean Allie?" The man asked, making Jon's head whip back around to look at him.

"Yea," Jon nodded his head vigorously. "You know her?"

"Yea, I know Allie," he smiled. "She's my best friend," He held his hand out to Jon, "and Steph, the owner, is my girlfriend. I'm Sami."

Jon took his hand and shook it with a large smile on his face. "Nice to meet you, dude. I'm Jon."

"Jon?" Sami responded, giving him a curious look. "You aren't Jon Good by any chance are you?"

Jon's face immediately dropped, "Uh, if I said I was, do I have to leave?"

Sami chuckled, shaking his head, "I don't know. Steph came home last night after binge drinking with Allie and went off on this rant about Jonathan Good. Talking about what a prick he is and how if she ever met him she was going to cut his nuts off, bake them into a pie and then force feed him the pie."

"Well, fuck," Jon cringed, making Sami chuckle. "Guess I'll be steering clear of her then." Sami simply nodded, but didn't say anything else. "Look, I kinda fucked up and, in a shining moment of idiocy, hurt Allie."

Sami's face became more serious and he scratched at his jaw thoughtfully, as if trying decide something. "So, what did you need Steph's help with?"

"I'm trying to get myself into Allie's good graces," Jon answered, desperately not trying to fuck up his chance at getting Sami to help him. "I was hoping that maybe getting her something from here would help. It's not by any means going to fix it, but I was hoping it would be a start."

He watched Sami, as the younger man chewed his bottom lip in contemplation for moment, before he spoke. "Alright, so you'll be wanting a half dozen of the pumpkin chocolate chip cookies, half dozen of the seven layer bars, half dozen of the peanut butter chocolate chip cookies and a half dozen buckeyes brownies. I would also suggest either a pumpkin spice latte or a peppermint mocha."

Jon blinked at him for a moment, before stammering out, "O- ok, uh, can I pick that up on Monday morning before work?"

"Yea, no problem," Sami said, moving to grab the order pad and began writing everything down. "We'll box them up, instead of doing a platter since their going to her office. I'm gonna toss in a few chocolate covered grahams and pretzels. She has a bit of a chocolate problem... And a pumpkin problem... And a sugar problem."

Jon chuckled, "Sounds like it." He looked around at all the cases of goodies, feeling his mouth begin to water. "I have those problems too."

"Here," Sami said, making Jon turn back to him. He was holding out a large orangish brown cookie that appeared to have chocolate chips in it. "Pumpkin chocolate chip. Allie's favorite. On the house."

Taking the cookie, Jon gave him a grateful smile. "Thanks man," he said before taking a big bite. Jon felt his eyes begin to roll backwards in euphoria. "Oh. My. God. That's incredible!"

"Allie gave Steph the idea," Sami smirked. "She saw it somewhere and insisted that Steph try making them. They've been a staple here ever since. You want a coffee to go?"

"Yea, thanks," Jon nodded, as he finished the cookie. "Can you put me down for four peppermint mochas on Monday morning?"

"Sure thing," Sami smiled as he put coffee in a to-go-cup for Jon. Handing it to him, he took Jon's money for the coffee and then eyed him carefully as he fixed his coffee to his liking. "Listen, man. I don't know the exact details of what happened, but if Steph was threatening to cut off body parts it wasn't good."

Jon turned to back to him and gave him a hesitant look. Before he could speak, however, Sami continued, holding a hand up to silence him.

"I'm helping you because I love Allie and I don't like seeing her hurt,"

Sami said. "But it's a one chance opportunity, bud. I hope you're sincere in your attempts to fix this."

Jon nodded, "I know and I appreciate it. I promise that I'm gonna do my best to fix this. I just really want the chance to be her friend."

"Al's an awesome girl," Sami nodded with a smile. "If given the chance."

Jon nodded, then thanked Sami for everything before leaving the shop with his coffee. He hoped that this would help soften Allie up to him, but he also wasn't naive enough to think it would be that easy. All he could do was try.

"How bout this one?" Steph asked holding a gown up to Allie. Allie gave her a funny face making Steph sigh exasperated. "What's wrong with this one?"

"It's too poofy," Allie answered, waving her arms in a way that was suppose to exaggerate the poofiness.

"Stop that!" Steph smacked at her hands. "You look like you're trying to fly." Steph placed the gown back on the rack and started flipping through others. "You've found something wrong with every dress we've looked at. What do you want?"

"I don't know," Allie sighed. "I don't even know if I'm going."

Steph turned to look at her and pointed a stern finger at her. "You're going young lady. And you're going to be the bell of the ball."

"Debatable," Allie scoffed, motioning up and down her body. "Have you seen me? I'm not exactly Princess Aurora here."

"That's why you need a pretty dress, an elegant hairdo, kickass shoes, and a best friend who can do your makeup," Steph smiled confidently. Steph suddenly froze looking somewhere behind Allie.

Turning around, Allie smiled when she saw the two men walking towards them. "Joe, Colby. What are you doing here?"

"Hello, ladies," Joe said as he approached them with Colby pressed against his side. "We just stopped by to pick up our tuxes for the gala."

"What are you up to?" Colby asked when the guys both halted their movements in front of the girls.

"We were just browsing," Allie blushed, hesitant to tell them the truth. What if they laughed? Attempting to change the subject she motioned to Steph. "I don't think you've ever been formally introduced. Joe, Colby, this is my best friend, Stephanie. Steph, this is Colby and Joe."

"Pleasure to meet you," Colby beamed at Steph. Joe expressed the same pleasantries with a wide smile on his face as well.

"It's nice meeting you too," Steph smiled back, before it turned almost devious. "Actually, maybe you guys could help us." Allie's head whipped around to look at her with wide eyes. "We're actually here looking at gowns for the gala. What color do you think would be suitable for Allie?"

"You're going to the gala?" Joe asked, excitedly. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because, I...," Allie stammered.

"Because, she only decided last night," Steph smiled again. Allie's face had turned beet red and she had an overwhelming urge to slap her best friend.

"That's great, Allie," Colby answered, pulling away from Joe and giving Allie a quick hug. "Do you have a date?"

"Umm...," Allie stuttered again, but was quickly cut off once again by Steph.

"She's going with a friend of ours," Steph nudged her. Now Allie was physically trying to restrain herself from lunging at Steph. "We just need to find the perfect dress."

"Well, it's a Christmas gala," Joe eyed Allie, seeing her edginess and awkward, defensive stance. "How about red?"

"Definitely," Colby agreed with a nod. "Red would suit you beautifully, Al."

"Well, thank you," Steph answered politely. "I think that's the color we'll stick with then."

"Good luck, ladies," Colby smiled at Allie. He had also picked up on Allie's unease and was quick to alleviate the tension for her. "Allie, we'll see you at work on Monday, sweetie."

She smiled as best she could and bid them both goodbye. Once the men had left the area, Allie rounded on Steph with a look of aggravation.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Allie hissed at her, while Steph chuckled. "Why'd you lie to them?"

"It wasn't a lie," Steph argued. "You're going. I told you that. And you will have a date." Allie scoffed at her as Steph walked towards the far wall. She smiled broadly as she picked up the gown that had suddenly caught her attention. Turning to Allie she held it out, "and now we know, this is your dress."

Allie's eyes widened and she shook her head frantically. "No," she stated firmly.

"Yes," Steph answered, just as firmly, double checking the size before walking towards the check out.

"Steph," Allie hissed out at her again. "I'll look ridiculous in that."

"No you won't," Steph countered. "Now come on. We have other shopping to do."

As the girls walked out of the shop, Allie still putting up a fuss, they continued along the sidewalk to the nearest shoe store.

"We have to call Leighla and get you an appointment for your hair too," Steph said as she dug through her purse for her phone. They had just rounded the corner next to Steph's shop, when Allie grabbed her arm and pulled her to a stop. "What are you doing?"

Steph looked over at Allie and saw her attention was focused ahead of them. A man that Steph vaguely recognized had just walked out of the shop and was walking away from them. She glanced back at Allie and saw that Allie was still watching him with curious interest.

"Who was that?" Steph asked her. "He looked familiar."

"That... was Jonathan Good," Allie swallowed harshly, before making a beeline for the shop. Steph called to her as she followed close behind. "Let's get some coffee."

Allie knew that Sami was working today and she wanted to see if Jon had said anything to him. "Al, isn't it possible he just stopped in for coffee," Steph yelled after her, having an idea what Allie was up to. Her words brought Allie to an abrupt halt.

Allie sighed in frustration at her paranoia. Of course he stopped in for coffee. He told her that Mouse's had the best coffee in the city. He just wanted coffee. It had nothing to do with her. Why did that thought sting a little? Just because he had apologized for being an ass... again, didn't mean he actually cared about her.

Sighing again, she turned back to Steph with the best indifferent look she could muster. "So... Shoes?"

Steph gave her a small smile and a nod, "Shoes."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

 _'Cut through the heart, cold and clear._

 _Strike for love and strike for fear._

 _There's beauty and there's danger here_

 _Split the ice apart_

 _Beware the frozen heart'_

Allie and Steph had spent almost the entire day on Saturday shopping for everything she would need for the gala. Allie was thoroughly exhausted and wanted nothing more than to just hermit herself away for the rest of the weekend. She had gotten home that night just as the snow had picked up and after a long hot shower, she cozied up on her couch in her comfy flannel pants, fuzzy slippers and an oversized sweatshirt.

Deciding to turn on a movie, she scanned through the Christmas movies she had saved. After finding 'It's A Wonderful Life', one of her all time favorites, she gathered up her Chinese takeout and a couple beers, burying herself under her blanket.

Once she had herself situated, she reached for the remote, but before she could hit play there was a knock at the door. Allie's head dropped and she whimpered pitifully, as she placed her food back down. Flipping the blanket off in a huff, she climbed to her feet and shuffled to the door.

Not even bothering to look out the peep hole, she unlocked the door and pulled it open. Regretting her previous action, she had to restrain herself from slamming the door shut immediately after seeing the person on the other side. She gripped the door knob harshly as she grit her teeth.

"You know stalking's illegal right?" Pushing her glasses up after they had slid slightly down her nose. "What are you doing here, Jonathan?"

Jon stood in front of her looking less than confident as he fidgeted with an envelope that he had in his cold, damp hands. While he attempted to gather his words, Allie took a moment to take in his attire. She had never seen him outside his suits and professional attire and couldn't help but notice how different he looked.

Jon was very much a casual guy in his faded jeans, that appeared to be soaked at the bottom, black leather boots, black zippered hoodie and black leather jacket. The black beanie he wore on his head fought to hold down his mass of golden curls that were damp and peaking out from underneath it. She couldn't deny he had a look that teetered between adorable and gorgeous and it made her internally cringe at her weakness.

When he still hadn't spoken, Allie started to get slightly annoyed. "Seriously, Jonathan? What do you want?"

She watched his cold, rosy face, as he swallowed harshly and struggled with himself for the right words. "I- I know you hate me and that I'm the last person you wanna see right now," he began, but quickly continued when she didn't disagree with his statement. "But I was hoping I could talk to you."

Allie gave him a quizzical look and shrugged, "What is there to talk about? You're exactly the guy I thought you were and you proved that yesterday. What could you possibly have to say that would be worth my time?"

Jon stood flabbergasted for a minute. He had never had a woman talk to him like that before. Women usually were quick to fall at his feet and getting a woman to talk to him was never a problem. Why was this one woman such a challenge for him. Of course, the fact that he had done nothing to help his case didn't do him any favors.

"I know I don't deserve your time," Jon finally spoke up after a moment. "I've done nothing to make you trust or believe me, but all I want is a chance to prove that I'm really not the guy you think I am. I'm not the guy that you've been subjected to recently. I'm better than that and I would really like the chance to show you."

"That's asking an awful lot of me, Jonathan," Allie scoffed as she leaned against the door jam. "I tried to give you a chance and you threw it back in my face to make yourself look good in front of Nemeth. A man, and I use that term loosely, who doesn't know his ass from a hole in the ground and who has done everything within his power to make my life miserable at work. If you were willing to treat me that way just to save face with a guy like him, then I really don't know what you could possibly do to make me trust or believe that you honestly mean what you're saying now."

Jon was at a loss for words. She was right and he hated to admitted that. He could buy her all the gifts and give all the apologies in the world, but it wouldn't fix this. He realized it now. He would have to do something more to prove it.

"I know what you're problem is, Jonathan," she spoke with an almost understanding tone. "You don't like it when someone doesn't like you. You don't like the idea of being the bad guy even though that's what you are."

Her tone began to change into one of resentment again. "You care what people think about you, but you only care about what the right people think at the wrong time. You think that you can treat me the way you do, because someone like me should feel lucky to get attention from someone like you. Well, I don't and quite honestly I wish you would just leave me alone."

"I can't do that," he spoke up, feeling anger fill him, but not anger towards her. He was angry with himself and he was determined now, that no matter what, he had to fix this. "I think I'm going about this the wrong way." Running a hand over his face with a heavy sigh. "You don't have to believe me, but it's Christmas time and this time of year it's important to have faith in the magic of the season. I'm asking you to have just a little faith in my humanity and give me the chance to show you that Christmas still produces miracles."

Allie bit her lip taking in his words. As much as she wanted to laugh, thinking the idea was absolutely ridiculous, she couldn't help wanting to believe him, as well. Her eyes searched Jon's and couldn't deny the sincerity she found in them. Sighing heavily, Allie rolled her head back to look up at the ceiling for a moment before meeting his eyes again.

"Fine," Allie sighed again, as Jon's face lit up. Her expression remained serious as she pointed a finger at him. "But this is your last chance. I swear if you humiliate me again the ten plagues will seem like a mixer compared to what I'll do to you."

Jon's face dropped immediately, nodding his head frantically. "You have my word. I'm done with the bullshit." Allie nodded as the two stood their awkwardly for a moment, before Jon remembered the envelope in his hands. "Th-this is for you."

She reached out hesitantly, eyeing the envelope suspiciously as she took it. Her attention was drawn up to his face again when he suddenly sneezed loudly, then sniffed and cleared his throat. "Excuse me."

She battled with herself for a moment, knowing full well what the weather was like outside. She also knew that if he was that wet, he had walked here. "Have you eaten?" She asked, grabbing for the door handle behind her and pushing the door slightly.

He cleared his throat again, shaking his head. "No, I'm just going to grab a pizza on the way home."

"Jonathan," she smirked, slightly amused at his obliviousness to the weather that was currently raging outside. "It's practically a blizzard outside. You'll be frozen to the pavement and buried in snow after ten steps up the sidewalk. You might as well come in and make yourself comfortable."

"No," Jon said, waving a hand at her. "That's really not necessary. I'll call a cab."

"And you'll get a resounding 'fuck you' from any one of them," Allie rolled her eyes in annoyance. She moved aside and motioned into her apartment. "So, you may as well come in."

Jon, hesitated a moment before finally stepping over the threshold into her apartment. He stood just inside the door, the warmth rolling over him, unsure of what to do as she shut the door behind them.

"I ordered Chinese," Allie said as she moved passed him, into her cozy and welcoming apartment. "I'm going to reheat mine if you want some or I can make you something else."

"Umm," Jon stuttered, turning to look at her. "I don't want to put you out."

"You're not," she sighed, grabbing her plate and moving into the kitchen. He slowly followed after her as he took in his surroundings. The Christmas decorations were simple yet elegant and seemed to be set up everywhere in the large apartment. The only light in the dim room came from the Christmas lights and the tv, which he gave a small smile to the movie title, as he passed by.

He walked into the large open kitchen and realized she literally had decor everywhere. He looked towards Allie when she pulled several takeout containers out of the fridge. Waving one in the air as she walked towards the island and set them down. "Chinese?"

"Sure, thank you," Jon answered with a nod and small smile, as he stripped off his wet jacket and looked for a place to put it.

"Here," Allie said, stepping forward with an outstretched hand. Jon smiled gratefully at her as he handed her the jacket. She took in the rest of his clothes and his wet hair as he pulled of his hat as well. "You're soaked. What were you thinking coming out in this?"

Jon looked away as he unzipped his hoodie and pealed it off, revealing a wet black tshirt. He hadn't been thinking, if he was being honest. His desperation to fix his fuck up had been on the forefront of his mind and he hadn't thought about the weather. "I guess I wasn't really thinking."

"Jesus," she sighed harshly, realizing the wet clothes had no end. "Alright, you need to take a hot shower before you end up with pneumonia." She turned away from him and grabbed her keys off the counter.

"The bathroom is down the main hall, second door on the right," Jon watched her as she moved towards the front door. "Get those wet clothes off and set them outside the bathroom door, then get in the shower. I'm running down the hall to get you a change of clothes."

Jon went to argue that it wasn't necessary, but was immediately cut off by a hard look from Allie. "No arguments. On top of you catching pneumonia, I don't need you sitting on my furniture in wet clothes. I'll put your clothes in the wash when I get back and leave the change of clothes outside the door." Before she walked out the door, she gave him another stern look. "Get moving, Jonathan."

Jon stared at the door, puzzled, for a moment, before rolling his eyes and muttering to himself. "Yes, mother."

Allie moved down the hall quickly. She honestly couldn't believe that not only was Jonathan Good in her apartment right now, but that it had been by her encouragement. She wasn't heartless. The man was obviously wet and cold and she would have been completely guilt ridden if she had let him leave, no matter how he had treated her.

As she rounded the corner towards Steph and Sami's door, she kept telling herself what a bad idea this was. What the hell was she thinking? 'You're thinking that only an evil human being would do anything less for another human being in need.'

She groaned in frustration as she stepped up to their door and knocked firmly. She waited only a few moments before the door was pulled open and Sami greeted her with a smile. "Hey! What's up?"

"I need to borrow some clothes," she said, as he stepped aside to let her in.

"Ok, Steph's in the living room," he said after shutting the door and moving into the living room.

"No," she said, after waving to Steph, who gave her a confused look. She turned back to Sami, "I need to borrow some of your clothes."

"O-k," Sami answered, now giving her a weird look. "Can I ask why?"

Allie huffed, glancing at Steph who was now standing with her arms folded and a raised eyebrow. Allie then glanced between both of them as she went off on a rant and recanted what had happened since she got home. Steph and Sami's facial expressions went from confused to amused in no time as they listened to their best friend ramble. "So, he's currently in my apartment, in my shower, and I have no clothes for him when he gets out. So can I please borrow some?"

"So," Steph began with a huge grin, stepping closer to Allie. "You're telling me that Jon Good is currently naked and wet in your apartment right now?"

"Stop it," Allie groaned and slapped at Steph in annoyance. "I don't have time for this. Can I please just borrow some clothes for him?"

Sami chuckled as he began walking towards their bedroom. "Yea, hang on. My pants will probably be too short on him though."

"It's not like he's going out-," Allie then stopped and gave Sami a quizzical look. "Wait a minute, how do you know that?"

Sami, stopping his movement, realized his mistake and turned to look at Allie. "I don't," he said in an attempt to cover up his mistake. "I'm just assuming he's taller than me. The average guy is usually a little taller than me."

Allie gave him a, 'I'm not buying it' look, but she really didn't have time to interrogate him now. "Whatever. Like I said he's just wearing them in the apartment and your pants are usually too big for you anyway."

"They are not!" Sami exclaimed in defense. "They fit me just fine, I'll have you know."

"Sami," Allie grumbled, "I really don't have time for your vertically challenged arguments. We can talk about it later."

Sami grumbled as he walked into their bedroom and returned a few minutes later with an armful of clothes. "Here, you fiend," he said as he thrusted the clothes at her.

"Thank you," she said, then moved quickly towards the door.

"You better be fully prepared for a long conversation tomorrow, young lady," Steph yelled after her.

"Yea, yea, yea," Allie called back.

"Don't forget to practice safe sex." Sami's yell, caused her to stumble and throw a nasty look over her shoulder.

"Fuck you, Sami," she growled, before pulling the door open and stepping back into the hallway. After pulling the door shut, she marched back to her apartment and pushed the door open, stepping inside.

After closing and locking the door behind her, she moved down the hall to the bathroom. Reaching the closed door of the bathroom, she saw Jon's wet clothes laying outside the door on a towel. She smiled at his courtesy, not wanting to ruin the carpeting, as she laid the dry clothes on the floor, before picking up the wet clothes. She could hear the shower was running and figured Jon was probably enjoying the heat on his cold skin.

Allie blushed at the thoughts that filled her head, before scurrying back down the hall. That was the last thing she needed to be thinking about. She still didn't trust this man, let alone like him, to condone thoughts like those. No matter how good looking he was, he was still the jackass that had embarrassed her the day before.

Once she reached the laundry room, she tossed his clothes into the washer and turned it on. Leaning against it for a moment, she ran her hands up under her glasses and rubbed at her eyes. She definitely need to keep those thoughts out of mind. After a moment, she turned and walked back to the kitchen.

As she walked into the kitchen, she moved towards the food and started reheating each container. As she was pulling the last one out of the microwave, Jon walked into the kitchen. Sami's clothes actually didn't look to bad on him, but she chalked that up to Sami's need for baggy clothing. Black and grey flannel pants sat nicely on his hips and a zippered hoodie covered his shoulders and a black tshirt.

"Sorry if they're a little small," Allie said, as she moved to grab him a plate. "Sami's a few inches shorter than you."

"No," he said, walking towards her, his sock covered feet padding along the tile floor. "They fit great actually. Thank you." Allie nodded and laid his plate on the island. "I threw the towel I used in the washer with my clothes. Hope that's ok."

"That's fine," she answered, walking towards the fridge and pulling out a couple beers and waving them towards him in question. When he nodded, she walked back towards the island and looked at his wet hair. "You want to use my hair dryer?"

"Umm," he said, biting his lip in thought. "Yea, if you don't mind."

"Sure," she nodded and walked them back towards the bathroom. She opened the closet door outside the bathroom and pulled out the hair dryer, then handing it to Jon.

After a quiet 'thanks', Jon walked into the bathroom and fired up the hair dryer. Before shutting the closet door, Allie grabbed another towel and walked into the bathroom. Once she hung it up, she turned to face Jon.

Smirking, she stepped up next to him. "You're missing the back, genius," she snarked, making him turn to her and roll his eyes.

"Here," he said, thrusting the hair dryer in her face. "Then why don't you do it, princess?"

"Don't call me, princess," she sneered, grabbing the dryer out of his hand and going to work on the hair he missed.

Threading her fingers through his hair as she passed the dryer back and forth, she noticed how soft it was. She was so transfixed by the soft curls that were sliding through her fingers, she didn't notice Jon watching her in the mirror.

For some reason he was compelled to watch her as she dragged her fingers deliciously through his hair. He did his best to keep his face neutral, even though he was enjoying the sensation. Of course, it had nothing to do with the person doing it. It would have felt the same even if Joe or Colby were doing it. He just enjoyed the sensation of his hair being brushed and played with.

However, he couldn't explain the fascination in watching her. She wasn't even close to being his type, but something about her had captured his attention. Maybe it was simply the mystery that surrounded her, that had drawn him in. He wanted to figure this woman out in the worst way.

He watched as Allie seemed to snap out of her thoughts, realizing his hair was dry and turned the dryer off, then setting it on the counter. She smiled internally at how fluffy his hair was, before handing him a brush and exiting the bathroom.

When Jon joined her again in the kitchen, she looked at him briefly and handed him his plate. "Hope you didn't have anywhere to be tonight," she said as he took it, stepping up beside her and began filling his plate. She continued as she walked over to the microwave with her own plate and put it in to reheat. "Cuz it looks like you'll be stuck here tonight."

"It isn't letting up?" Jon asked, not seeming to be bother by the news. He had started to feel somewhat comfortable in Allie's apartment and the thought of having to spend the night didn't really upset him.

"No, actually, it's getting worse," Allie said, cracking open a beer while she waited on her food. "Good thing tomorrow's Sunday. We don't have to worry about work at least. Sorry you're stuck."

Jon shrugged, finishing up filling his plate with the delicious smelling Chinese food. "Not the first time I've been stuck on a couch. I got lucky in my opinion. Hot food, hot shower, cold beer, warm place to sleep. No complaints here." He smiled over at her and nodded. "So thanks for that."

"Glad I could help," she smirked, as the microwave sounded. Taking her plate out, she moved towards the living room. "And you won't have to sleep on the couch. I have a guest room."

"Radical," Jon answered happily as he picked up his beers and followed her out to the living room.

"Radical? What are you?" She looked at him amused. "A ninja turtle?"

"You've watched the turtles?" He looked at her shocked. He just assumed she was a bookworm who probably didn't watch much tv outside of classic movies.

"Of course I have," she answered bewildered. "Who hasn't?"

Jon chuckled, "I guess you just don't take me as a turtles girl."

"Appearances can be deceiving," she smirked, as they sat down. "Ok, so, hope you're ok with Christmas movies, because that's what we're watching."

"Do I really have a choice?" Jon asked jokingly, he began to dig into his food as she picked up the remote. The opening credits began to sound through the room, after she hit play and returned the remote to its position on the table.

"No, not really."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

 _'Cut through the heart, cold and clear._

 _Strike for love and strike for fear._

 _There's beauty and there's danger here_

 _Split the ice apart_

 _Beware the frozen heart'_

The next morning, Allie woke up nestled in her cozy king sized bed. She laid there for several moments and groaned at the thought of getting up. Deciding that it was a losing battle, she hauled herself out of bed and headed for the kitchen to get herself kick started with some coffee.

Walking into the kitchen she began to busy herself putting the coffee on. Glancing out the kitchen window, she saw that they had been hit hard by snow. There was still a steady fall of snow coming down, but it looked like the city was attempting to clear the roads.

"Morning."

"Bah!" She yelled in surprise at the voice that sounded behind. She spun quickly and slapped a hand over her rapidly beating heart. She was met with the startled and annoyed look of a still groggy Jon.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked in a snippy tone, scratching tiredly at his bed head.

"Sorry," Allie said, breathing a sigh of relief as her heart rate slowed down. "I forgot you were here."

"You forgot you had a house guest?" He grumbled at her in disbelief as he moved towards the coffee pot. "That's real nice."

"Hey!" She snapped back. Now that the initial shock was gone, she was starting to feel her own annoyance set in. "I said I was sorry. I'm not use to having house guests."

She watched as he merely grumbled and started rooting in the cupboards for a mug. Normally she would have spoken up about the intrusion, but she didn't feel like pushing him any further. His grumpiness amused her, especially when her friends had always told her she was a bear in the morning. "You're awfully grumpy first thing in the morning."

"Only when my host screams in terror at my presence and doesn't have coffee already made," he snipped, finally finding the correct cupboard and pulling a mug out.

Turning back towards Allie they locked eyes and Jon felt his frustration diminish when he saw her smirking at him. "The coffee is decently brewed so you should be able to get a cup out of it. I'll go shower while it finishes."

Jon watched as she left the kitchen and heaved a frustrated sigh at himself. He didn't have to be such a prick, but he just wasn't much of a morning person. After pouring himself some coffee and taking a long pull of it, he walked over to inspect the contents of the refrigerator.

A little while later, Allie emerged from the bathroom, feeling refreshed and cozy in her grey sweatpants, white tshirt, and black cardigan. Her hair was piled on top of her head in a messy bun and her black fuzzy socks were keeping her feet warm.

As she walked down the hall, the smell of food hit her and she pulled her eyebrows together in confusion. As she got closer to the kitchen, she heard voices coming from inside and rolled her eyes before stepping into the room.

She rolled her eyes when she saw Steph and Sami sitting at the kitchen island. They were talking animatedly with Jon, while he seemed to be busy at the stove.

Steph turned to her and smiled when she walked further into the kitchen and walked up to the island. "We came over to see how you guys were and Jon invited us to stay for breakfast."

"How nice," Allie replied jokingly, rolling her eyes again. She moved around the counter towards Jon, when he turned slightly to face her. She peeked into the pan in front of him and saw that he was currently pushing scrambled eggs around. "Smells good."

"Hope you don't mind," Jon answered with a smile, as he pulled the lid off another pan, revealing fried potatoes. "Thought I'd whip up some breakfast to thank you for your hospitality."

"That's very thoughtful of you," Allie smiled genuinely at him. The smile got bigger when she saw the plate of bacon sitting off to the side and quickly snatched a piece. Jon laughed, as she gobbled the piece up and turned to pick up a cup of coffee that was sitting next to him on the counter.

"I seem to find myself apologizing to you a lot," Jon smirked, as he handed her the cup of coffee. "Sorry for being a bear this morning. I didn't mean to bark at you."

Allie chuckled and accepted the coffee with a smile. "You're forgiven. I'm not always the friendliest person in the morning either."

"That's for damn sure," she heard Sami murmur to himself, earning a glare from her. "What? You aren't."

"Shut up, Sami," Allie shot at him as she moved towards him and gave him a gentle shove. The move earned her a shove back and soon the two pushing, poking, and slapping each other like adolescent siblings.

Jon watched the interaction with great amusement until Steph broke it up with a loud whistle. The other two quickly stopped and separated with playful glares at each other.

Allie moved back over towards Jon, making a beeline for the bacon, but found her hand getting tapped lightly by the spatula in his hand. She gave him a raised eyebrow and went to reach again, only for her hand to be swatted again. "Knock it off."

"You knock it off and wait for breakfast," Jon scolded playfully, shaking the spatula at her. Allie huffed and murmured about it being her bacon, before folding her arms over her chest. "You could help and grab plates and silverware."

Allie huffed again, before spinning on her heel and walking towards a cupboard by the sink. Jon shook his head with a smile, before turning back to the stove and finishing the eggs.

When Allie returned with the plates, she helped Jon to plate all the food. Handing Steph and Sami their plates, the four of them then went into the dining room to enjoy their breakfast.

Halfway through breakfast, Allie turned to Jon with a smile. "Breakfast is delicious Jonathan. Thank you."

"My pleasure. And, it's Jon," he answered, returning the smile. "I love breakfast food and have always enjoyed especially on cold winter mornings."

"You know Jon," Steph spoke up, gaining their attention. "We were going to walk around the city today. The plan was to go look at the store front Christmas windows and go skating in the park. You should come with us."

"Steph," Allie cut in before Jon could answer, giving her a small glare. "I'm sure Jonathan has better things to do, especially seeing as he got stuck here all night."

"Actually," Jon spoke up, rolling his eyes at Allie's reluctance to call him Jon. "I really don't have any plans. If you don't mind the extra company, I'd really like to join you. That sounds like fun."

Allie merely nodded, not really knowing what to say. As much as she wanted to think positively about Jon joining them, she couldn't help but be hesitant. She still didn't really know him and felt as if the outing might be awkward. But she promised to give him a chance and even though she didn't trust him, she wouldn't go back on her word.

After breakfast, Sami and Steph helped clean up before heading back to their apartment to get ready for the outing. Jon had gone to take a shower after breakfast, after Allie and the others insisted on doing dishes since he had done the cooking.

Once Allie had finished putting away the last of the dishes, she headed to laundry room to retrieve Jon's clothes from the dryer. She had sent them through a quick tumbling cycle to remove any wrinkles that may have set in when they forgot to remove them last night.

Gathering them up, she quickly folded them, before walking down the hall towards the bathroom. Seeing the door was shut, she assumed Jon was still in there, even though the water wasn't running.

Knocking lightly on the door, she waited for a response. However the one that greeted her when the door swung open was not what she had been expecting.

Standing before her, clad in nothing but a towel, was Jon. Beads of water ran down his chiseled and muscular form, while his hair was slicked back out of his face. Allie felt her face flush and her eyes widen, before she quickly thrusted his clothes into his arms.

"Here you go," she said, her voice laced with nervousness as she tried her hardest to keep her eyes locked on Jon's and to not let them drift down. "They finished drying, so I got them out and folded them and brought them to you. So, here they are. You'll probably feel more comfortable in your own clothes. Not that Sami clothes aren't comfortable, because I'm sure they are. Not that I would know cuz I've never worn them. Steph probably has, because they're dating and all, but I haven't. So go ahead and get dressed and I'll go do the same and I'll meet you in the living room. When we're both fully clothed..."

Before Jon could respond, Allie turned and made a beeline for her room. Quickly shutting the door behind her, she never saw the amused smile on Jon's face as he watched her walk away.

As she got dressed, Allie couldn't help but berate herself for how awkward and ridiculous she acted in front of Jon. For the love of god, it wasn't the first time she'd seen a half naked man. Although, it had been quite sometime, but that was beside the point. She acted like an idiot and now he probably thought she was a childish little girl.

Not that she should care, because her feelings towards the man were still hesitant and the last thing she needed was to give him any amo to use against her. Shaking her head, she finished getting ready and then moved out of her room to meet Jon.

He greeted her with a pleasant smile. Nothing about it told her that he was being arrogant or smug about their encounter. She internally sighed in relief. "Ready to go?"

"Yep," she nodded, moving to grab her purse, phone and keys. When she turned back towards him, he was standing close to her with the envelope that he had shown up with last night, in his hands.

"You never got the chance to open this," he said handing her the envelope.

Allie looked at him inquisitively for moment before eyeing the envelope. Deciding to humor him, she ripped it envelope open and pulled out two tickets. Turning them so she could read them properly she couldn't help the beaming smile that spread across her face.

"A Christmas Carol?" she asked him excitedly, earning a relieved smile from him. "This is my favorite Christmas show."

"I'm glad," Jon chuckled, admitting silently to himself how pretty her smile was. "I was really worried you were going to hate it."

"No, its great!" She exclaimed, staring back down at the tickets. The smile dropping from her face slightly, turning serious. "But you really didn't need to do this."

"Please, just take them and enjoy it," he smiled kindly. "It's only a minor part of my attempt to get back in your good graces."

Allie's smile returned to her face with full force. "Thank you."

"Thank you for letting me crash here," Jon answered. "And for giving me another chance, even though I don't deserve it."

Allie simply smiled and nodded at him, before the two headed for the door and made their way to meet Steph and Sami.

A little while later, Allie and Jon were following behind a bickering Steph and Sami as they decided where they would head next. The group had just finished looking at the store fronts, and while Sami was ready to hit the skating rink, Steph wanted to stop by the shop to check on things.

"It's our day off together," Sami grumbled, while his fingers were laced with his girlfriend's. "I don't want to go there and then we somehow get roped into working. Can't we just have a shop free day?"

"I don't want to stay long," Steph disagreed. "I just want to make sure AJ's doing ok. This is the first time she's been there without you, me or Nattie."

"She has our numbers," Sami argued back. "If she needs us, she'll call. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Is this a regular thing with them?" Jon asked Allie with a chuckle as they continued to listen to the couple bicker.

"This is what happens when two head strong people are in a relationship and one of them owns a business," Allie shared his amusement. "Utter chaos."

Jon chuckled again as he and Allie began to fall back from the other two. "So what would you like to do?"

"I really want to go skating," Allie shrugged. "But I just go with the flow."

"Then let's go skating," Jon answered, motioning with his head in the direction of the rink. "I'll go with you. They can catch up if they want to join."

Allie bit her lip and gave some thought to it. The last time she was out in public alone with Jon, it hadn't ended well for her. She didn't know how comfortable she was with going with him alone. However, she also didn't want to spend forever at the shop if Steph managed to get her way.

"Hey," Steph called to them, getting both of their attention. "We're gonna swing by the shop real quick before the rink."

Allie glanced at Jon, before turning back to Steph. "You know, I think we're just gonna head to the rink. We'll meet you guys there."

"Oh," Steph said slightly surprised, glancing between the two for a moment. "Ok. We'll see you in a little while."

With that, the group separated and Allie and Jon made their way towards the skating rink.

"So are you much of a skater?" Allie asked as they walked into the park.

"No," Jon responded with a shake of his head. "I thought I'd just watch and be the designated holder of the hot chocolate."

"Oh, no," Allie smirked, stopping and spinning towards him. "If you're coming with me, you're skating."

"I haven't skated since I was a kid," Jon groaned, as he nudged her with his elbow to keep walking. "I really have no idea how."

"You'll be a pro by the time we're done," she said, earning an playful eye roll from Jon.

"Come on," she said tugging him along as they reached the rink. "Let's get you some skates."

"This is payback isn't it?" Jon asked asked later, sitting in the middle of the rink after landing on his ass for the 7th time in 15 minutes. "I feel like this is your way of getting back at me. Public humiliation and not being able to sit for a week after this is just your way of torturing me."

Allie laughed as she sat down next to him. "I think you're getting better." She laughed again at the raised eyebrow and mock snarl he shot at her. "Oh stop it. Your butt numbed after the first 5 times you fell."

"I look stupid," Jon pouted.

"Everyone looks stupid when they're learning how to skate," Allie said, then shot him a devilish smile. "Of course everyone's usually a kid when they learn."

"I told you I didn't know how," Jon scoffed at her, then groaned as he slowly and clumsily got to his feet. Turning back to Allie, he held a hand out to her and pulled her up to her feet, almost wiping out in the process. "You are so buying the hot chocolate after this."

Allie giggled, before taking his hands and guiding him slowly along the center of the rink. They hadn't made it far when a little boy, no more than five, sped over and ducked under their joined hands with a grin. When he came back around a second time, he accidentally bumped into Jon. Though it was a light bump, it was enough for Jon to lose his footing and fell back to ice, taking Allie with him.

Allie was in a fit of laughter, while laying on top of Jon. Rolling off him, she looked over at him and he groaned yet again in frustration. "Have you tortured me enough now? Can we please take a break?"

"Alright, Scrooge," Allie said standing up, helping Jon when she was upright. "Come on. I'll buy you a hot chocolate and a cinnamon roll."

"Thank god," he answered with relief as they made their way to the end of the rink.

Later that night, Jon was waking down the hallway of his apartment building with a smile on his face. He had thoroughly enjoyed his time with Allie and couldn't believe how much fun she was.

As he reached his apartment, he saw Renee standing in front of his door and the smile dropped from his face.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he stepped in front of her.

"I just wanted to stop by and see how your end of the bet was going," she said with a bright smile.

He sighed and rolled his eyes, "Look, I'm canceling the bet. I decided not to go through with it."

"What? Why?" She asked with a disappointed look of surprise on her face.

"Because, Allie doesn't deserve this," he said feeling defensive. "She's a really cool girl and she busts her ass. She doesn't need assholes like us giving her a hard time just because we have nothing better to do than torture an innocent person who's never done anything to us."

"Oh please Jon," Renee scoffed in annoyance. "I'm sick of her holier than thou attitude around the office. She thinks just because she's favored by the bosses that she's better than us."

"She doesn't think that at all," Jon defended. His anger was getting the better of him. "And she sure as hell doesn't act like that."

"You like her," Renee stated disgusted, giving him angry glare.

"She's my friend and I'm not going to do anything more to hurt her," Jon roared, before lowering his voice into a menacing tone. "Leave her alone, Renee. If you don't you'll have Joe, Colby, and me to deal with." He stepped up into her face. "So, back off."

Renee took a step back and moved around him. "You're gonna regret this Jon. You and your little 'girlfriend' are going to pay for this."

"Go home, Renee," Jon barked as he opened the door to his apartment. "And take your empty threats with you." With that he stepped inside and slammed the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

 _'Cut through the heart, cold and clear._

 _Strike for love and strike for fear._

 _There's beauty and there's danger here_

 _Split the ice apart_

 _Beware the frozen heart'_

"So, when I said it was probably best to give her space," Joe said as he sat on the edge of Allie's desk, while Jon ran around setting up her surprise. "You thought I meant overwhelm her with gifts and your pain in the ass tendencies?"

Jon stopped and turned to look at Joe, a sheepish smile on his face. "I just got into the Christmas spirit, I guess. For some reason I just like doing things to make her happy. It's the season and all, right?"

Joe just raised a suspicious eyebrow at him, but before he could speak he was cut off by Colby. "Well, I think it's sweet of you to do all these for her," he said, leaning against the desk next to Joe with his arms folded. "Other people should consider doing such nice things for others."

Joe caught the implication and the look Colby shot at him. His eyes widened in disbelief, "I know you aren't talking about me."

Colby merely shrugged with a hint of an attitude. "I'm not talking about anyone in particular."

"What the hell did I do?" Joe asked in bewilderment.

"The fact that you have to ask speaks volumes," Colby snipped as he rolled onto his right hip against the desk to shoot a disgruntled look at Joe.

"Why don't you stop being a diva and tell me what your problem is, Colby," Joe rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, making the two-toned man's temperature rise.

"Joseph Anoa'i," Colby stood upright and stomped his foot like a small child. "I can't believe you. When you wise your ass up, you come see me and bring your best groveling."

Jon and Joe watched as Colby stomped out of Allie's office and slammed the door shut behind him. Jon turned to Joe with wide eyed confusion about what he just saw.

"What just happened?" He asked when he watched Joe's face shift into a devilish smirk.

"Today is our anniversary," Joe chuckled, hopping off the desk and grabbing his and Colby's peppermint mochas. "He thinks I forgot. He'll change his tune when he gets to his office and can't get through the jungle of flowers, chocolate and presents."

Jon's face broke into a wide grin as he chuckled at his friend's tormenting of his boyfriend. The two of them were like an old married couple sometimes and Jon just loved to watch the fireworks.

"He's gonna kill you," Jon said as he resumed his task. "You do realize that right?"

"Yea, well," Joe shrugged while chuckling. "I'm sure he'll get over it about the time he's elbows deep in salmon and drinking his fill of champagne tonight." Jon simply chuckled as he continued to busy himself. "Well, I'll leave you to it bud. Good luck and you better not fuck this up again. Thanks for the mochas."

"Alright, dude," Jon nodded in Joe's direction. "I'll catch up with you later." Joe exited the office while Jon continued to place the cookies he had gotten for Allie into festive little porcelain cookie jars he had picked up on his way into work.

After he finished filling them, he place them on her desk and began to arrange the two dozen white and red roses from the flower shop across the street from Mouse's. He had managed to bribe Colby into picking up a couple crystal vases at a shop not to far from his and Joe's apartment to put the roses in.

Checking the time, he cursed under his breath knowing that Allie would be here any moment and quickly finished up his task. Placing her peppermint mocha in the middle of her desk, he then took a quick inventory, remembering the box of chocolate turtles sitting on his desk for her. He huffed in annoyance at himself before leaving her office for his, keeping an eye out for any sign of her along the way.

Not long after he left the office, Nick Nemeth walked into Allie's office looking to see if she had finished the paper work on an account she had been working on. He raised an inquisitive eyebrow at the assortment sitting on her desk as he approached it. Just as he was about to reach for one of the cookie jars, the office door swung open and Allie stepped through it.

Stopping in her tracks, Allie glanced between her desk and Nick and his outstretched hand. She watched confused, as he gave her an innocent smile as he slowly retracted his hand.

"Hey," Nick beamed at her, then gestured towards her desk. "Hope you like sweets."

Allie raised a curious eyebrow as she looked at the desk again. "You did this?"

"Sure," Nick answered with a shrug. "It's just my way of saying thank you for all your hard work and an apology for the way Good and I treated you the other day."

"Really?" Allie asked as she walked towards her desk cautiously, like she was waiting for a bomb to go off. "And why the sudden change of character, Nemeth?"

Nick merely smirked, before opening his mouth to reply, when the office door suddenly swung back open again and Jon walked in. Freezing in his tracks, Jon glanced suspiciously between Allie and Nemeth.

"Good morning, Jonathan," Allie spoke up, moving around behind her desk and placing her bags and coat down.

"Uh, good morning," Jon stammered as he moved further into the room. "What's going on?"

"Oh, well, apparently Nemeth had an epiphany and decided to be a decent human being," Allie answered in a very monotone voice, clearly unimpressed with Nick's supposed gesture. "So he brought me tokens to show he's apologetic for his previous behavior."

Jon could feel his blood boiling in rage at Nemeth's attempt at stealing his genuine and thoughtfully planned gifts. As much as he wanted to act like a five year old and stomp his foot, while tattling on Nemeth for taking the credit, he couldn't afford how bad that would look in the eyes of the blonde woman.

So instead he sighed heavily and gritted out between his teeth, "Well, wasn't that thoughtful of him."

"Yes," Allie smirked, before opening each cookie jar and peaking inside. "It most certainly was."

Nick smiled, looking rather pleased with himself, before stepping forward and reaching towards one of the jars. He was stunned when his hand was suddenly struck, making him pull it back quickly.

"No cookies first thing in the morning," Allie smirked, putting the kids back on the jars, while Jon stood beside her chuckling. "It's best to wait until after lunch."

Nick just looked between her and Jon somewhat annoyed, before turning towards the office door. "Well I hope you enjoy them," he tossed back over his shoulder.

"Oh, I intend to," Allie called after him.

Just as Nick reached the door, he turned back to see Jon still standing beside Allie, watching him as he left the office. "Aren't you coming, Jon?"

"No, I have a couple business matters to discuss with Allie," Jon answered in a dismissive tone that only confused Nick further. Merely shrugging, however, he left it alone and exited the office.

"So are the turtles for me too, Mr. Good?" Jon's attention was brought abruptly back to Allie once the door clicked shut. He turned to her and watched as a smirk formed behind the to go cup she was raising to her lips. She hummed happily as she pulled the cup away once again. "Peppermint mocha. My favorite. How did you know?"

Allie chuckled when Jon's jaw dropped in shock at the realization that Allie knew he had brought her the gifts and not Nemeth. "Oh come on. You didn't honestly think that I believed for one second that, that man has a decent bone in his body?"

Jon just gaped at her for a moment, as his mouth opened and closed several times. "I was born at night, Jonathan, but it wasn't last night."

Jon couldn't help the chuckle of laughter that escaped him as he looked at the self-satisfied smirk on her face. "Well, I'm glad you're not so easily fooled." He plopped down in front of her in one of the comfy chairs sitting opposite her desk. "So how'd you know it was me?"

"Besides the fact that you've been overly generous lately," Allie smirked, peeking inside of the jars and digging out a pumpkin chocolate chip. "You managed to get all of my favorites and only two people know them. I'd know Steph's cookies anywhere and you're the only one here who knows that she owns Mouse's."

"Great detective work, Sherlock," he teased as he reached into the offered cookie jar and digging out a cookie for himself. Allie rolled her eyes playfully as she took a healthy bite of her cookie. "And just so you know, Steph had nothing to do with this."

Allie gave a faux look of betrayal and gasped, "Sami! That little jerk."

"I may have suckered him into helping me," Jon laughed, before a soft smile graced his face. "He really cares about you."

Allie smiled genuinely at Jon's words and nodded. She settled back into her chair and began digging through the stack of files sitting in the corner of her desk. Jon leaned forward and swiped one of the files before she could snatch it away from him.

"Do you want some help with these?" He asked as he flipped it open. Scanning the file over, he furrowed his brow, before closing the file and grabbing another. He flipped through that file with the same confused expression on his face. Glancing up at her, he held up the files in his hand. "Renee was assigned to these. Why do you have them?"

Allie chewed at her lip for a moment before speaking. "I do all of their work. Renee, Nicole, Summer, Cameron. All of then."

"What?! Why?!" Jon asked completely shocked. He had no idea that Allie had been doing work for others. Even when he was at his shining moment of assholiness, he still did his own work and took great pride in doing so.

"I take a lot of pride in our company and us being the best," Allie spoke, raising her eyes to meet Jon's. "They see this as a sorority house and just come here to hang out and collect a paycheck. I'm not going to allow them to make Stephanie and Hunter look bad."

"Then why not report them?" Jon asked in frustration, but it wasn't directed at Allie. He couldn't believe the audacity of these people and how they had taken advantage of this woman. "Stephanie and Hunter wouldn't put up with this."

"I'm not a tattletale," Allie shrugged. "I think that would be apparent with all the potential complaints I could file with HR, but haven't."

"This isn't right, Al," Jon sighed, before collecting half the files from the stack. "At least let me help you?"

Allie gave him a small grateful smile and nodded at him, before the two busied themselves at her desk. She was thankful for the help even if she wouldn't outwardly admit it.

"Do you have any plans for lunch?" Jon asked a few hours later, as they both munched on cookies while they continued to look over the files that littered Allie's desk. He laughed when he looked up and saw her waving a cookie at him. "We can't eat cookies all day."

"Prove it," she murmured around the cookie she had just shoved into her mouth. She watched him over the edge of her glasses and sighed, pushing them up, when he continued to look at her intently. "Fine, Captain Buzzkill. What do you want for lunch?"

Jon smiled and shook his head at her playful immaturity before answering. "I could go for some seafood. How bout you?"

Allie immediately perked up at the mention of seafood and smile hopefully. "From the Fish Company?"

"Where else?" He answered as he watched her face light up even more, before she was suddenly rooting around in one of the drawers in her desk. She sat up abruptly, blowing a loose piece of hair out of her face, and handed a file folder to Jon.

"It should be on top," she said before picking up her office phone and quickly punching in a number. Jon turned his attention to the folder and couldn't help the wide grin that spread across his face when he opened in and saw all the menus that filled it.

Just as Jon was pulling out the one on top for the Fish Company, her heard Allie begin speaking into the phone. "Hey Marco, it's Allie... Good. How are you?... That's great... Looks like I'll be by for lunch today... No, for two. Actually, hang on a sec..." Allie covered the mouth piece of the phone with her free hand as she looked towards Jon. "Do you want to invite Joe an Colby too?"

"Sure," Jon smiled at her thoughtfulness. "I'll shoot them a text." She smiled back before nodding and returning her attention to her phone call.

"Sorry, Marco," she spoke kindly into the phone. "It'll definitely be two with the possibility of four... Great. We'll see you around one... Thanks, Marco. Bye."

Jon looked up from his phone as she hung up. "Joe and Colby are in. They'll meet us here in about five minutes."

"Oh good," Allie said digging out another cookie. "I have five minutes to gorge myself on cookies."

"You've already eaten half of them," Jon joked, earning a playful glare from Allie. "Not to mention you already dug into the turtles."

"Are you saying I'm fat?" She asked in low menacing voice as she leaned forward.

Jon raised a cautious eyebrow, before shaking his head in the negative with a smirk. "I would never insinuate that."

"Hmmm," Allie hummed around the cookie she had just taken a bite of. "Maybe I should invite Nemeth. He did go out of his way to do all this for me. I should thank him."

"I'll kick your ass if you even think about inviting that Malibu Ken doll," Jon's comment earned a genuine fit of giggles from Allie as she leaned back in her chair. The sound made Jon smile and he had to admit how pretty it was.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door that drew both if their attention. "Come in," Allie called out, still giggling.

"Is that laughter I hear?" Came the happy voice of Colby as he and Joe entered the office. He smiled as he took in the scene before him and he couldn't help the wild thoughts that began to run through his devious mind.

"I was just reminding Allie what a douche Nemeth is," Jon snarked shooting a look at Allie as he stood up and collected his and Allie coats from the rack by her desk.

"I doubt there was much convincing needed," Joe chuckled as he and Colby watched Jon slip his coat on before helping Allie into hers. The two men shared a look before looking back to the other two. "You ready to head out?"

Allie and Jon nodded as they finished getting ready, then headed towards the door. Colby gave Joe a devilish smile when the others lead the way out the door.

"Don't even think about it Colbs," Joe said quietly to his boyfriend before they followed them out into the hallway.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Colby responded with an innocent look, making Joe roll his eyes and sigh heavily as they moved to catch up.

"Oh boy."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

 _'Cut through the heart, cold and clear._

 _Strike for love and strike for fear._

 _There's beauty and there's danger here_

 _Split the ice apart_

 _Beware the frozen heart'_

The four coworkers had settled into their seats at the Fish Company a short time later and had placed their orders. The conversation between carried on nicely and Allie felt at ease with them. After their food had arrived, Colby turned to Allie and offered a kind smile.

"So are you and your date ready for the gala?" He asked, causing Allie to choke slightly and Jon to look between the two of them confused.

"You're going to the gala?" He asked Allie, who began to push her food around nervously as she tried to regain her composure. "I thought you decided not to go."

"Umm..." Allie started, but was cut off by Colby.

"We saw her and her friend out shopping for gowns," he told Jon, before turning his attention back to Allie. "So did you decide to go with red?"

"Ummm, yea," Allie began, but was cut off again, this time by Jon.

"You bought a gown already?" He asked, even more confused. Allie was unable to read the look that came across Jon's face, but the other two men at the table shared a knowing smirk. "You changed your mind awfully quickly."

"I wasn't given much of a choice," Allie murmured as she continued to push her food around. She felt like she was being ganged up on and it was extremely awkward.

"So, who's your date?" Jon honestly didn't know why he was on the attack about this. It's not like he had any right to question her, but he couldn't help the unsettling feeling of her going with someone else. He had still hoped she would forgive him enough to go with him.

"Uh," Allie stammered for a moment. She didn't want to lie, but she also didn't want to look pathetic in front of these men. "He's just a friend."

"Does this friend have a name?" Jon snipped slightly, feeling his temper beginning.

Joe must have sensed this and cut Allie off before the conversation headed to far down the wrong road. "Jon, stop badgering the poor woman."

Jon took a deep breath and sighed, "Sorry." He then returned to his food, while Allie turned to face the apologetic smiles of Joe and Colby. She shrugged and shook her head, telling them not to dwell on it.

The rest of lunch carried on nicely for the most part, aside from Jon seeming slightly off. When they exited the restaurant, Jon took off ahead of them as Allie stood back for a moment and watched confused. Rolling her eyes in annoyance, she decided she'd had enough of the weird behavior and bent over quickly balling up some snow.

Joe and Colby watched in shocked amusement as Allie launched the snowball down the sidewalk and nailed Jon in the back of the head. The later startled, then spun around looking for the culprit and found Allie standing in front of an amused Joe and Colby, brushing her hands off with a smirk.

"Did you seriously just throw snow at my head?" Jon asked in disbelief. Allie merely shrugged and watched as Jon shook his head before spinning back around. "Well, knock it off."

A moment later, he felt the cold thwack of several snowballs against his head and back, making him growl out when he heard the loud laughter of Joe and Colby. He turned and glared at all three of them as they pointed at each other in blame with wide smiles. "You think that's funny?" He asked and watched all three of them nod their heads vigorously.

Jon shot them another glare before leaning down and scooping up some snow, but before he could turn back to them, more snow had pelted against him. "Three against one is really unfair," he growled before launching a snowball at Joe and huffing when it was easily dodged and Colby nailed him with a snowball in the chest. "This is bullshit."

"Oh come on, Jonathan," Allie mused walking towards him. "Where's your sense of fun? Snowball fights are part of the season."

"Maybe I don't want to play," Jon huffed at her, folding his arms across his chest.

Allie chuckled, but shrugged, "Ok. We won't force you."

Jon nodded, before turning away from Allie. He had only taken one step when he felt a jerk on the collar of his jacket and shirt, followed by an extreme cold falling down his back. He shrieked in surprise by the action and the cold, shaking his shirt out and jumping around. The chorus of laughter behind him made his temper flare as he spun around and was met with the retreating form of Allie.

Attempting to sneak up on her quickly, Jon tripped and wound up tackling Allie into a snow bank, landing on top of her. Regaining his senses quickly, his heart began to race as he realized Allie was pressed face first into the snow.

"Oh my god! Allie are you ok?" He asked frantically as he spun her over. Relief filled him when he was met with her laughing face, his head bowing and brushing his forehead lightly and unintentionally against hers as he sighed in relief. "Man, I thought I hurt you. You scared the crap out of me," he said as his eyes came back up to meet hers.

He never realized how blue they were.

"A little snow never hurt anyone," she laughed as she pushed a handful of snow into his face, before the two began rolling around and throwing snow at each other, laughing. Neither saw the mischievous smiles of Joe and Colby.

"So I wondering, since the play is this Friday," Allie said as she and Jon followed Joe and Colby to the car. They were both soaked with snow and desperate to get back to their warm office building. "And I don't really have anyone to go with. Would you like to come with me?"

"Really?" Jon asked surprised, looking at her rosy face. "What about Steph or Sami? Or your 'friend'?"

"Steph and Sami have a party that night," Allie answered, purposely ignoring the 'friend' part. "Besides, you got me the tickets. If you wouldn't mind seeing it, I'd really like to go with you."

Jon couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. "I'd love to go. I love that play."

"Great," Allie beamed at him, as a cold shiver ran down her spine.

This didn't go unnoticed by Jon as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into his side as they hurried towards the car. "Come on, snow princess. Let's get you warmed up."

Allie chuckled, snuggling into her friend's side. She couldn't help noticing how natural it felt, but internally shrugged it off as they reached the car.

When the four friends returned from lunch, they were making their way through the garage, when a body suddenly and roughly collided with Allie. Knocking her off balance, she stumbled to the ground before Jon could catch her and her glasses were thrown off her face.

As she reached out for them, she retracted her hand quickly as a booted foot came crashing down on top of the black frames. They were deliberately crushed into the ground and Allie groaned out in annoyance.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Came the angry growl of Jon, as he leaned down and pulled Allie to her feet.

"Oh my," a sarcastic tone of apology came from the blonde blur in front of them. "I'm so sorry." Allie recognized the snobby sound of Renee Young's voice. "But you should really watch where you're walking. Accidents can happen."

"Bullshit it was an accident," Joe's angry voice sounded from somewhere behind Allie and Jon, who had Allie pulled tightly into his chest protectively.

"Are you insinuating that I did that on purpose?" Renee asked in mock offense at the suggestion.

"It was intentional and you damn well know it," Colby bit at her.

"What's going on here?" A loud deep voice came from Allie's left, gaining everyone's attention.

"Allie?" Allie immediately recognized the soft tone of one of her bosses, Stephanie. She knew now that the other must have been Hunter. "Hunny, are you ok?"

Allie stammered for a moment, "Yes, Stephanie. I'm sorry. I fell and broke my glasses."

"No," Jon snarled from behind her. "She was pushed to the ground, then Renee crushed her glasses intentionally. All three of us saw it."

"Is that true, Allie?" Hunter's voice was now closer.

"I- uh," Allie stammered. She had never been one to complain and she really didn't want to start trouble... But, she was tired of being a doormat to people like Renee. Just once, she wanted to stand up for herself and with the three men backing her up, her confidence soared. "Yes. Renee knocked me to the ground, then stepped on my glasses, crushing them."

"Renee, I want you in my office now," Stephanie bellowed at her, before turning back to Allie. "Do you have a spare set of glasses in your office?"

"No, ma'am. These were my spare set here," Allie muttered. She never had replaced them after the last incident. "The only spare set I have is at home."

"Jon," Hunter spoke. "Can you take Allie home? Make sure she's ok. I don't need either of you back today."

"Yes, sir," Jon responded with a nod. He and Allie said their goodbyes, before he ushered her to his car.

Allie remained silent on the drive to her apartment, keeping her blurry eyes focused on her tightly clenched hands that rested in her lap. Jon searched his mind desperately for anything to say her. He couldn't believe the low that someone would stoop to in order to torture this woman, just because she dressed and acted differently. However, not that long ago he would have been one of the guilty parties in that as well.

When they reached her apartment, she dashed out of the car and up the stairs. Jon followed quickly after her, catching up just as the door was about slam shut in his face. He stopped it with his hand and opened it just in time to see Allie taking off down the hall towards the bedrooms and bathroom. Jon stepped inside the apartment and shut the door, before following after Allie, his concern deepening.

He found her in the bathroom leaning against the sink with her hands under the tap as water beat against her palms. She turned to look at him with a deeply pained look as he gave her a confused look.

She removed one hand slowly and held it up to him, showing him the angry red cuts and scraps across her palm. "I skinned my hands and knees when I fell. I didn't even realize, with all the excitement, until I got in the car and they were burning so badly."

"Jesus," he husked out as he took in her bleeding palm. He stepped forward and took her hand in his, examining it. He turned the water off, earning a whine of protest from Allie, but he quickly silenced her. "Go get changed and we'll get you cleaned up. Where's your first aid kit?"

Allie pointed to the closet outside the bathroom where she had retrieved the hair dryer from during his last visit. He guided her out of the bathroom and directed her towards her room while he retrieved the first aid kit.

While he waited for her, he organized everything he would need to clean her wounds. He was frustrated with himself for not noticing sooner that she had been hurt, but he had been quick to come to her defense. He could throttle Renee for her ridiculously petty behavior and could only hope that Stephanie and Hunter had dealt with her.

He turned and saw Allie reappear in the doorway of the bathroom. He took a moment to take in her appearance, feeling a weird flutter in his stomach. She wore a grey oversized sweatshirt, that had been cut into short sleeves and hung off her left shoulder. A pair of black cutoff cotton shorts showed a pair of beautifully shaped legs that were usually hidden beneath long skirts and dark tights. The angry cuts stood out on her fair skinned knees and Jon felt his heart drop at how painful they looked.

He swallowed harshly as he turned towards the sink and patted it lightly. "Hop up, princess."

"I told you not to call me princess," she grumbled, but obeyed his request and hopped up slowly to sit on the counter. She pushed her new glasses up the bridge of her nose as she watched him retrieve a wash cloth and ran it under warm water. He turned the water off and began to lightly soap the wash cloth, before turning to her and tending to her wounds.

"Ouch," she whimpered and then hissed in pain when he sprayed the antiseptic spray onto her palms after he had finished cleaning them.

"Sorry," he said softly, before lifting her palms towards his face and began to blow gently on them to relieve some of the burn.

Allie felt her face flush as she stared down at the top of his head and felt the cool soothing sensation of his breath against her palms. The butterflies that began swirling in her belly were an unexpected and startling sensation, but she couldn't bring herself to fight them away. When Jon's head lifted and his eyes met hers, he gave a small apologetic smile.

Their eyes remained locked for a moment, before Jon kneeled down in front of her. She braced herself for the inevitable and soon felt the painful sting of the antiseptic spray. "Ah! Ow!" But she soon felt the butterflies return when Jon gripped the back of her knees gently, but firmly before blowing lightly on them. Allie swallowed hard, and felt the butterflies turn to eagles flapping around in her stomach as Jon's eyes lifted to meet hers.

After another moment, Jon returned to his feet and began to place antibiotic cream and bandages over the wounds. Finishing up his work, he helped her to jump down from the counter. "How does a movie and some takeout sound?"

Allie smiled as brightly as she could, still struggling with the odd feelings that had just filtered through her. "Sounds great." Jon nodded and moved to clean up the mess and put the first aid kit away. "Hey, Jon?" She said pulling his attention back to her. "Thank you."

Jon's face lit up and a bright smile filled his face. "You called me Jon."

Allie chuckled lightly at his pleased expression. "Yea. I guess I did."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

 _'Cut through the heart, cold and clear._

 _Strike for love and strike for fear._

 _There's beauty and there's danger here_

 _Split the ice apart_

 _Beware the frozen heart'_

"Thank you for meeting with me, Allie," Stephanie said from behind her desk as Allie entered her office and quietly closed the door. "Please have a seat."

"Is everything ok?" Allie asked nervously. It had been a couple days since the incident with Renee and she was worried that maybe Renee had managed to sweet talk her way out of the situation. Maybe she had turned the tables on Allie somehow.

"Not exactly," Stephanie said in a disappointed tone, only making Allie more nervous. "My talk with Renee and some of the other associates has been very eye opening."

Allie swallowed harshly and felt her hands begin to shake. Stephanie had spoken with the other associates? Now she knew she was screwed. She was sure they had all casted her in a bad light and made Renee look like a innocent victim. "S-Stephanie, I-I don't know what t-they told you, but-"

"Save it, Allie," Stephanie interrupted her giving her a stern look. "I know everything. The only question I have for you is... Why didn't you come to me?"

Allie gaped at her for a moment, confusion crossing her face. "W-what? I-I don't understand."

"Several associates told me how cruelly you've been treated by a particular group of people," Stephanie continued, opening a file in front of her. "Renee Young, Nicole Garcia, Nick Nemeth... The list is rather extensive. How long has this been going on?"

"Umm," Allie said hesitantly, but Stephanie shot her look telling her she might as well tell, cuz she'll find out anyway. "Uh, since I started."

To say Stephanie was floored was an understatement. The frustration evident in her face as she stared at Allie for a moment. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm not a narc, Steph," Allie sighed. "You know that. I don't like to make waves. I just want to do my job."

"I understand that, Allie," Stephanie argued, "but this is harassment and you know our company has a zero tolerance policy with situations like these. You should've told me."

"I'm sorry," Allie responded meekly, an embarrassed blush tinting her cheeks.

"Well, I can't go into extensive detail, but they all are being disciplined," Stephanie answered and Allie couldn't help but dread retaliation coming from the unknown list of coworkers. Stephanie shuffled through the file and pulled out several papers and handing them to Allie. "I need you to fill out an incident report and your glasses will be replaced, both pairs, that were apparently destroyed while you were working."

"That's not necessary," Allie stated waving her off and pushing the forms back.

"Yes. It is," Stephanie stated firmly, sliding them back.

Relenting, Allie began filling out the paper work for Stephanie. After several minutes, she finished and handed them back to her boss. "Thank you. Now, please, in the future, tell me when something like this happens. No one should have to deal with things like this Allie. No matter how strong they are."

"Ok," Allie responded quietly, before excusing herself from Stephanie's office. Stepping outside, she leaned against the closed door and let out a long breath that she felt she had been holding the entire time.

"So what happened?" Allie jumped and turned at the sound of a deep voice and placed a hand against her chest.

"You scared the shit out of me," she grumbled and swatted at the now laughing Jon.

"Sorry," he grinned wrapping an arm around her shoulders and walking them down towards his office.

Once inside she collapsed on the couch he had against the far wall and began to explain what happened while he sat next to her with her legs across his lap. The position seeming completely natural, never phased either of them.

"Wonder what kind of disciplinary action they got?" Jon asked curiously.

"Don't know," Allie answered, before standing up and moving towards Jon's desk. "But she isn't happy."

"What are you doing?" He asked, standing up to follow her.

"Snooping," she smiled as she shuffled around his desk. Across the edge of the desk were several framed pictures and she couldn't help giggling at some of them. Most of them were pictures of Jon with Colby and Joe, which wasn't surprising since he had told her that they were the only family he really had.

She stopped and gazed a particular photo that sat closest to his computer. Reaching forward she gently picked it and stared at it confused for several minutes. The picture was of her and Jon from the day they went ice skating. They were standing closely, each holding a cup of hot chocolate and smiling at each other. She didn't remember the picture being taken and turned to face him.

"Where did you get this?" She asked curiously, holding it up to Jon.

"I stopped at Mouse's a few days ago and it was hanging on the wall," he said smiling at her. "I liked it and asked Sami to get me a copy of it. He took it off the wall and gave it to me. I framed it yesterday."

"I like it," she smiled, looking back at the picture. "You'll have to get me a copy for my office."

"I can do that," he grinned as he watched her replace the photo carefully on his desk. "So," he said when she turned back to him. "The play is tonight. I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner before?"

"Sure," Allie nodded with a smile. "I'm really excited to see it. I haven't been to it since I was a kid."

"I'm looking forward to it too," Jon responded as he followed her towards his office door. "How should I dress?"

"That depends on where you're planning for dinner," Allie answered with a shrug and a coy smile.

"Business-casual?" He asked as she pulled the door open. She nodded and stepped just outside the office. "I'll pick you at 6."

"Sounds good," she nodded and smiled. "See you later," her tone almost sultry as she pulled the door shut and scurried down the hallway quickly to her office as her face broke out into a blush.

Had she and Jon been flirting? She couldn't help berating herself as she stepped into her office and reached for her phone and dialing.

"Hello?" Steph's voice rang through after a couple rings.

"I'm such an idiot," Allie groaned through the phone.

"What happened?" Steph asked with a chuckle.

"I think I just caught myself flirting with Jon," Allie answered biting her lip.

"Ok?" Steph responded in a confused tone. "And?"

"And? This is Jon," Allie snipped into the phone. "I can't be flirting with him."

"And why is that?" Steph asked, her tone of cluelessness starting to wear on Allie's nerves.

"Because," she answered in a 'that should be obvious tone. "We're friends. I can't be flirting with him. I'll weird him out and he'll stop talking to me."

"Maybe he likes being weirded out by you," Steph stated suggestively.

"What?!" Allie squeaked into the phone in disbelief. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Steph sighed heavily on the other end of the phone. "You are so clueless."

"Clueless?" Allie asked confused. "About what?"

"About Jon, you dumbass," Steph snapped at her. "I can't believe that you aren't picking up on it."

"Can you just spit it out and stop talking around it?" Allie grumbled into the phone, starting to feel foolish.

"Jon likes you!" Steph bellowed. "And you like him. Whether the two of you have figured that out or not, doesn't make it less true."

"What?! No. He just. No. That's not," Allie stammered out quickly trying to dispute it. "We're friends. Just friends."

"Then you're even more clueless than I thought," Steph chuckled, rolling her eyes, even though Allie couldn't see it. "Trust me. You're both into each other and I hate to say it, but I think you just might be perfect for each other."

"Whoa! Wait!" Allie said shaking her head. "Don't you think we're getting ahead ourselves here. You can't just spring this on me. I'm suppose to see him tonight and now it's gonna be super awkward."

"What do you mean you're seeing him tonight?" Steph asked confused, then smiled when Allie explained the plans. "So you have a date?"

"It's not a date!" Allie practically shrieked. A moment later a knock sounded at her door and she told Steph to hold on. "Come in."

The door opened and Allie could feel her face heat up when the subject of discussion walked in. "Hey," he said and then motioned to the phone. "Is that important? I can come back."

"No," Allie said quickly hanging up the phone, then cursed internally and squeezed her eyes shut at the fact that she just hung up on Steph. She felt the heat fill her face as she resisted the urge to slap herself. "Umm, no... It... It wasn't important. What's up?"

"Are you ok?" Jon asked with a chuckle and walked closer to her desk.

"Yep, yep," Allie answered quickly, wiping her now sweaty palms across her lap. "Fine, fine."

"Are you sure?" He couldn't help but find her odd behavior adorable. "You seem... I don't know... Nervous or something?"

"Nope, I'm good," she said dismissively, staring down at the phone.

"Ok," he chuckled again. "I was thinking about dinner and I was thinking we could go to this other place. The attire is a little more dressy though. Do you have a cocktail dress?"

"A cocktail dress?" Allie asked slightly disheartened, because she didn't have one and didn't really know if she would have time to figure something out. "Umm..."

"If you don't, that's ok," Jon said quickly, not wanting make her feel uncomfortable. "We can go with the original plan."

"Uh, no," Allie answered, trying to think quickly. "I think I can figure something out."

"Are you sure?" Jon asked shoving his hands into his dress pants. "It's really ok if you don't or don't want to go."

"No, I want to," Allie responded.

"Ok," Jon smiled happily. "I'll make the reservation then. It's not far from the theatre."

"Ok, great," she said, forcing a smile that she hoped didn't appear forced.

"Great," Jon nodded, then began walking backwards towards the door. "I'll leave you to it then. See you at 6."

"See you then," she smiled, and watched as he left her office after turning back and giving her a gorgeous smile.

"Oh, fuck," she whispered to herself, before quickly dialing her friend's number back.

"Bitch, you better have a good reason for hanging up on me," Steph said as soon as she answered.

"I think it's a date," Allie groaned into the phone and slapping her hand against her forehead as she listened to Steph's loud laughter.

Later that night, Allie stood in front of her bathroom mirror staring at her reflection. She had managed to find a simple black cocktail dress, with 3/4 length sheer sleeves and a sweetheart neckline, in Steph's closet that seemed to fit her comfortably. She had paired it with a pair of simple black pumps and had her hair pinned up in her usual bun. She looked ok, she supposed, but couldn't help but feel awkward in the unusual style.

Heaving a sigh and pushing her glasses up the brim of her nose, she stepped out of the bathroom and grabbed the silver clutch purse she had borrowed from Steph and made her way into the living room. It was almost 6, meaning Jon would be there any moment and her nerves were making her stomach queasy. Picking up her black peacoat, she slid it on just as there was a knock at the door.

Taking a deep breath, she buttoned the coat and walked the few steps to the door. Pulling it open, she felt the wind knocked out of her at the sight of the man in front of her. Jon looked extremely well groomed and put together, not to mention comfortable, in his black dress pants, dark blue dress shirt, black tie and dress shoes. His long black peacoat was currently unbuttoned and his hair was his usual curly and neat.

"Hey," he greeted her with a smile and held out a red rose with a gloved hand. "You look beautiful."

Allie felt the blush fill her cheeks as she accepted the rose and smiled. "Thank you. You look very handsome."

"Thank you," he answered bowing his head in slight embarrassment at the compliment. "You ready to go?"

"Yep," Allie nodded, stepping out into the hallway and pulling the door shut behind her. After locking the door and putting her keys in her clutch, she turned back to him and felt a gloved hand grip her's gently as they began to walk down the hallway. "I feel like I'm going to freeze in this."

"You should be ok," Jon chuckled and Allie didn't miss his eyes dropping to look at her bare legs, before moving back to look in front of them. "I'm parked right out front and the restaurant has valet. It's not ridiculously cold tonight either, so that will help."

"That's good," she smiled at the side of his head as she felt some of her nerves ease at his slight rambling. Maybe he was nervous too. Allie wanted desperately to ask if this was a date, but couldn't bare the embarrassment if Jon shot the thought down. So she decided to remain silent on the matter and see where the night lead.

Dinner was... Interesting, to say the least. Jon had taken her to one of the most elegant and expensive restaurants in the city and to say Allie felt out of place would have a been an understatement.

As soon as she had sat down with the assistance of Jon, she stared blankly at the table setting. When she saw Jon sit down across from her, her eyes flew up to meet his in bewilderment.

"Why the hell are there so many forks?" She whispered at him.

Jon couldn't help but laugh at her worried expression. "It's ok," he whispered back. "Just work from the outside in."

"And the glasses?" She motioned to the different glasses. "Why are there a million wine glasses?"

"Ok, ok," Jon laughed, then pointed at each glass. "Water goblet. Red wine glass. White wine glass. And that's a coffee cup."

"No, shit," Allie snarked at him, trying to hide a smile. "This is overwhelming."

"You get the hang of it," he smiled, before taking a sip of his water.

"Where did you learn this?" She asked, while fishing a piece of bread out of the bowl between them. "No offense, but I wouldn't have pegged you for the country club type."

"I'm not. Far from it actually," Jon chuckled, pouring some of the dipping oil for her. "Colby taught me. We were going to a dinner with some pretty upscale clients and I didn't want to look like an idiot. I don't know how long we sat there at the table until Joe finally gave me that little cheat to work from the outside in. I think he was enjoying my suffering."

Allie giggled at the thought. "I've never been in a situation that I would need something like this. Which is probably for the best, because Steph and Sami would be just as lost."

"I think Steph's smart enough to fight her way through it," he laughed. "Sami would be fun to watch though." Allie laughed and nodded, before picking up the menu in front of her. Jon picked the menu up in front of him and his eyes widened comically. "Uh."

Allie gave him a confused look, before she picked up her own and found herself laughing.

"I, uh," Jon flushed, glancing up at her. "I guess it's my turn to be embarrassed." He stammered a minute as their waiter walked up to their table and asked them what they would like, in perfect French.

Allie watched Jon struggle for a moment before taking pity on him and turning to the waiter, "Oui. Nous aurons tous les deux Coq Au Vin et un vin de votre sélection pour le coupler avec."

"Oui. Merci, mademoiselle," the waiter spoke pleasantly to her, before collecting their menus and walking away.

Jon stared at Allie in shock, his mouth hanging open comically. "Close your mouth Jon, before I through a snail in it," Allie laughed as Jon's mouth snapped shut.

"You speak French?" Jon asked, still in shocked awe.

"Yes," she nodded. "I deal a lot with our international clientele. That's one of the reasons Stephanie hired me. I'm fluent in several languages."

"I had no idea," Jon responded, leaning towards her, intrigued. "What others do you speak?"

"German, Spanish, Russian, Slovak, Italian and Swedish," Allie rattled off. "I'm studying a few others right now. Stephanie wants me to be our liaison for a broader spectrum of clientele."

"That's amazing," Jon smiled, genuinely impressed. "I wish I had a talent for learning languages like that."

"It takes time just like anything else," Allie blushed at the compliment and pushing her glasses up that had slid slightly down her nose.

"Will you teach me?" He asked, folding his arms and resting them on the table in order to lean further.

"Sure," she smiled and nodded. "I'd love to. If you really want to learn. What language?"

"All of them," Jon said excitedly, making Allie giggle. "So what did you order for us, my lady?"

"Coq Au Vin," Allie spoke, making Jon's grin broaden. "It's a chicken dish."

"Can't wait to try it."

Dinner carried on pleasantly and a little while later they were heading out to the theatre. Jon once again had Allie hand linked tightly with his as they weaved in between and around people down the crowded Friday evening city street.

"The theatre isn't much further," Jon assured Allie when he saw her shiver slightly. She gave him a thankful smile as he pulled her to him and wrapped his arm snuggly around her.

They both smiled excitedly when the theatre and into view and quickly joined the line of people waiting to get in. Jon stood behind Allie with his arms still wrapped tightly around her to help keep her warm as they waited to get inside.

After making their way inside, Jon walked towards one of the bartenders to get them both drinks. Allie watched him walk away with a smile on her face, when she felt a light tap on her arm. Turning, she was met with the kind smile of an elderly woman.

"Hello," Allie greeted her pleasantly, with a warm smile of her own.

"Hello," the woman responded kindly. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Allie responded, glancing over her shoulder to look for Jon who had just placed his order. He was leaning against the bar facing her and gave her a smile and a small wave, which Allie returned.

"It's nice to see such a young couple so much in love," the woman's voice drew Allie's attention from Jon. Allie gave her a puzzled look, before responding.

"Oh... We're not-" Allie began, but was cut off by the older woman.

"You should tell him" she said, patting Allie gently on her arm. "Two things in life that should never be wasted are time and love."

"You ready?" Jon said, surprising Allie as she turned to him quickly. "You ok?"

"Uh, yea," Allie responded. "Enjoy the-" she started to say, but when she turn to face the woman, she had already walked away. "-show."

After giving a quick glance around the room, looking for the woman, Allie merely shrugged and turned back to Jon with a smile. Taking her offered wine glass from him, Allie then followed Jon, after linking their hands, as he lead the two towards their seats.

After they were seated, Jon turned to her. "So, did you know that woman?"

Allie's head snapped to him as she have an almost relieved look. "You saw her too?" She asked surprised, as Jon chuckled and nodded. "Thank God. I thought I was losing it for a moment there."

"What did she say to you?" Allie went to respond, but stopped herself thinking it probably wasn't the best idea to rehash what the lady said. "Uh, she just wished me a Merry Christmas." She wasn't sure if Jon believed her, but he seemed content with the answer.

Just as the lights lowered, Jon leaned closer to her and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. "Thank you for inviting me," he whispered in her ear.

She was glad that the lowered lights hid the blush that now filled her face as she turned to him. "Thank you for the tickets and for coming with me," she whispered back to him. The two shared a grin as the play began.

"So I assume your boyfriend doesn't mind that you were out with me tonight," Jon said as they walked down the hall towards her apartment. The show had been incredible and they had both left the theatre with big smiles on their faces.

"Boyfriend?" Allie asked confused as she pulled her keys out and unlocked the door of her apartment and lead them inside. "I don't have a boyfriend."

"This mystery guy that you're taking to the gala," Jon said as they both shrugged off their coats and hung them by the door.

"Oh," Allie blushed and walked into the kitchen with Jon following. "You want something to drink? I think I have a bottle of wine chilling."

"Sure," he answered with a nod, before pressing on. "Why does it seem like you're always avoiding this topic?"

"I'm not avoiding it," Allie responded, taking the wine out of the fridge and grabbing two wine glasses. "Do you wanna watch a movie?"

"See?" Jon smiled and shook a finger at her. "Avoiding the topic. Is there something wrong with this guy? Is he a dick or something?"

"No, he isn't-" Allie stammered, as she dug in one of the drawers for the bottle opener. Pulling it out she began to fiddle with wine bottle to get it open. "I... He... He doesn't..."

"Allie?" Jon spoke softly, now standing beside her and placing a hand over her nervous ones. He took the bottle and opener from her and began to work the bottle open. "Talk to me. What's going on?"

Allie heaved a sigh and looked at Jon, "Ok... Truth?" Jon nodded as he popped the bottle open and began pouring the wine into the glasses. Handing one to Allie, he picked up the other and leaned back against the counter, tugging at the knot of his tie to loosen it. "Alright, this is so fucking embarrassing."

"What is?" Jon asked confused as he slid the tie off and tossed it on the counter behind him and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt.

"So, my best friend is a jackass," Allie started, making Jon smirk, but he remained silent as he took a sip of his wine. "When we saw Joe and Colby when we were out gown shopping for the gala, she told them I already had a date."

"Right," Jon nodded, amused at how flustered she was. "I already know that part."

"Right, ok," she swallowed harshly, then took a long pull of wine before setting it on the counter. "So, that's not entirely true."

"What part isn't true?" Jon asked confused, but still smiling at her.

"The whole thing," Allie answered quickly, making Jon start laughing as she continued. "I was livid when she told them that and then they told you and I didn't want to look like a loser without a date for the biggest party of the year. But it looks like I'm gonna look like a loser anyway, cuz I still don't have a date, real or pretend. I'm gonna feel stupid enough showing up in a gown that is waaaaayyyy too pretty to be on me, but now I have to show up in that gown, alone."

"So," Jon said after she finished her rant. "You don't have a date?"

"No," her face was now beet red and she couldn't stop staring at the floor. "I told you it was embarrassing. I could smack Steph for this."

"Hey," Jon said, setting his glass down and tilting her red face up to meet his. "You don't have to be embarrassed. She kinda set you up."

"I feel like an idiot," she whimpered at him.

"Don't," he smiled at her. "How about this? Since you don't have a date and I don't have a date, how about we go together?"

"You don't have a date?" Allie asked confused. "I thought you would be going with someone."

"Nope," Jon smirked, shaking his head. "So, how bout it?"

"Are you asking me out of pity?" Allie asked with a suspicious look, making Jon groan.

"No, you stubborn ass woman," he said plucking her on the nose. "I'm asking you, because we're friends and because I really would like to go with you and see you in this waaaaayyyy too pretty dress."

"Don't you mock me, Jonathan Good," she huffed, slapping lightly on the chest. She then gave him a thoughtful look. "Seriously?"

"Yes, woman," he chuckled, poking her in the sides making her laugh and squirm. "Will you go to the gala with me?"

Allie gave him a dazzling smile and couldn't help but think of how far they had come in such a short time. She couldn't believe that only a short time ago she couldn't stand the sight of this man and now she had grown to adore him, making him one of her favorite people. Wrapping her arms snuggly around him and resting the side of her head against his chest, she felt him hug her tightly to him. "I'd love to."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

 _'Cut through the heart, cold and clear._

 _Strike for love and strike for fear._

 _There's beauty and there's danger here_

 _Split the ice apart_

 _Beware the frozen heart'_

"Stop fidgeting," Steph hissed at Allie as she fixed her eyeliner.

It was finally the night of the gala and Allie couldn't believe the butterflies she had zooming around her stomach. She and Steph had been getting her ready most of the day and now they were down to the wire. Once her makeup was finished, all that was left to do was get Allie into her gown.

"I'm just nervous," Allie said, doing her best to keep still. "What if he thinks I look ridiculous?"

"Then I'll punch him in the balls," Steph said simply as if it was a completely normal thing to do. Allie couldn't help but laugh, but tried to settle quickly before she got yelled at again. "You look stunning already. I can't wait to see you in your gown."

Truth be told, Allie couldn't wait to see the finished product either. Steph had called their friend Leighla and she had jumped at the chance to do Allie's hair. It was a mass of curls that had been pinned up and had a couple small flowers in it. Leighla was unable to stay long, but was given strict orders to send her pictures of the finished product.

Steph had seemed to listen to Allie's request to simple yet elegant make up with the only burst of color being the red lipstick that painted her lips. She hardly ever wore makeup and didn't want to feel even more awkward being too made over.

She had ditch the thick framed glasses for a set of contacts that she had purchased specifically for the event at Steph's request. She insisted they would open her face up more and allow everyone to see her pretty face and eyes.

The jewelry that decorated her neck and ears were a curling drop design with rhinestones and Allie absolutely loved them.

She honestly didn't care what other people thought of her or how she looked, but she couldn't help but be nervous about Jon's thoughts. She had started to see the man in a whole different light and felt something other than friendship for the man who, up until recently, she could never stand the site of. She knew that in their time together they had discovered that they had both seriously misunderstood each other and now the man had managed to chip away some of the ice from around her heart. She trusted few people and he had somehow wormed his way in and flipped her world upside down.

"Ok, wench," Steph said, pulling Allie out of her thoughts as she put the makeup away. "You're done. Now, let's go get you in that gown."

Allie nodded and followed Steph into her bedroom, where she had the garment bag hanging in the closet. Pulling the door open, Allie retrieved the long black bag, while Steph grabbed the shoe box with her new shoes in it from the nightstand. Unzipping the garment bag, Allie felt a sudden wave of nerves hit her as she took in the dress.

She swallowed harshly as Steph walked up beside her and smiled at the dress. "Do you really think I can pull this off?" Allie husked out, pressing a hand to her stomach to try and fight the slight nausea the anxiety was causing.

"Only one way to find out, Cinderella," Steph beamed at her as she stepped forward and pulled the dress out of the bag.

Allie took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves, before slowly removing the robe she had on and moving towards her friend.

Several minutes later, Steph took a step back with her hands pressed over her mouth and her eyes wide. "Oh my god," she whispered loudly.

"What?" Allie looked at her nervously and then glanced down at herself. "Is it torn somewhere?" The only response she got was a frantic head shake. Not understanding what was wrong, she moved over in front of her full length mirror and froze at the site before her.

"You look gorgeous, Al," Steph said with tears in her eyes. "Don't get me wrong girl. You are a natural beauty, but I've never seen you look so stunning."

Allie stared at herself for a while not in vain, but insecurely. The woman in the mirror looked like her, but at the same time looked nothing like her. The woman in the mirror could have been world renowned. She could have been somebody and anybody, but instead underneath all the glamour remained the quiet, nerdy invisible girl that had been mocked from childhood and well into adulthood.

It was one thing to look like a princess, but it was quite another to actually act like one. Could she really do this? Was it possible for her to be the perfect date for Jon? The red strapless mermaid gown with white and rhinestone accents was a gown designed for the glamorous. Something Allie had never been.

"You're gonna knock them dead, Allie," Steph ensured her as she quickly snapped a couple of photos on her phone to send Leighla.

"I don't know," Allie responded, biting her lower lip. She lifted the gown slightly to get a look at the white and silver heels that wrapped around her feet. "Hopefully I don't wipe out in these."

"You'll do fine," Steph smiled as she turned and began packing up Allie's red clutch purse. She handed it to Allie when she was finished, before walking to the door. "I'll be right back. I have something for you."

"What?" Allie asked as she watched her leave the room. Steph didn't respond and after a minute Allie heard her front door open and close. Allie raised an eyebrow in question as she stared into the empty hallway. "Ok."

A few minutes later, Allie had moved out into the living room when Steph returned carrying a long white garment bag. Steph smiled as she hung it up on the coat rack by the door and began to unzip it. "I saw this the other day and I know it's for weddings, but I thought it would complete the look. Plus, you need a coat."

Allie's eyes bulged out of her head when Steph pulled a beautiful coat out of the bag. It was a long winter bridal cloak with white faux fur trim around the cuffs and collar and sequins beaded around the waist.

"Wow," was all Allie could say as she stared at him in awe.

"Do you like it?" Steph asked nervously. She knew it wasn't exactly Allie's style, but when she had seen it in a store front window she couldn't resist getting it for her.

"It's gorgeous, Steph," Allie finally beamed at her. "Thank you, but you really didn't have to."

"I know, but I wanted to," Steph smiled in relief, before hanging it back up. "You look stunning. Really. Are you ready?"

"I think I'm ready to throw up," Allie gave her a sarcastic smile, making Steph raise an eyebrow at her and fold her arms across her chest. Allie sighed, the fake smile dropping from her face. "I'm as ready as I'm going to be."

"It'll be fine," Steph assured her. "You're gonna have your Cinderella moment and be the belle of the ball."

"I hope you're right," Allie nodded as she swallowed harshly. "About the 'Cinderella moment' part."

Steph just shook her head at her stubborn friend. Then change the subject, "Do you have Jon's boutonnière?"

"Uh, yea," Allie nodded and pointed at the coffee table. Steph walked over and picked up the small plastic box on the table. "It's simple, but he's a simple kind of guy."

"It's perfect," Steph said, looking down at the single rose, surrounded by a couple small clusters of baby's breath. "I think it suits him."

"He's gonna be here any minute," Allie fidgeted nervously looking up at the clock on the wall. "I think I need a cigarette."

"You don't smoke," Steph laughed, moving over to her and handing her the container.

"Right," Allie nodded, glancing at the clock again, "but what better night to start?" Steph just laughed as she moved towards the door.

"You'll be fine," she said pulling it open. "Just have some fun."

"You're leaving me?" Allie nearly shrieked. "You can't leave me now. I'm moments away from a nicotine habit."

"Time to put on your big girl panties," Steph smirked as she stepped into the hallway. "Take pictures!"

"I hate you!" Allie groaned as Steph shut the door with a laugh. "Bitch," Allie huffed to herself.

The crinkle of plastic in her hand, made her look down at the container. She couldn't help but smile as she gazed at the rose. As nervous as she was, she couldn't wait to see Jon and spend more time with him. What was this man doing to her?

The firm knock on her door brought her out of her thoughts and suddenly she couldn't breathe. She pinched her eyes shut and tried to get air back in her lungs. When the knock sounded again, she shook herself internally, trying to work the anxiety loose.

Walking towards the door, her hand gripped the knob and pulled it open, but stayed hidden behind it. She watched Jon, walk into the room and look around confused as she pushed the door shut behind him. The click of the door drew his attention and he turned to find her standing behind him.

"Oh my god," Jon breathed as he took her in with wide eyes. She blushed deeply as his eyes traveled up and down her, like he was trying memorize everything. "You look... You look so beautiful, Allie."

"Thank you," she whispered shyly. She took a moment to gaze at him as well. From his slicked back hair and clean shaven face to his black tux and shirt with crimson vest and tie to his black dress coat with red and black Burberry scarf to his stylish black dress shoes, Jon looked incredible. "You look very handsome."

"Thank you," he smiled nervously at her. As she moved towards him, he held up a small container of his own. "I hope it's not cheesy, but I got you a corsage."

Allie smiled excitedly, looking at the container and seeing a beautiful red rose and babies breath corsage. "It's beautiful, Jon. I love it."

She held out her wrist as he opened the plastic container and removed the corsage. He slid it on her wrist carefully as she admired it.

"I got you something, too," she said, reaching for Jon's boutonnière. He couldn't help the grin that spread across his face as he took in the single rose. "Great minds think alike I guess," she chuckled as she pinned it to the lapel of Jon's tuxedo jacket. She tried to hide the blush that was filling her cheeks when she realized Jon's eyes were locked on her as she fastened the boutonnière. "I feel like we're going to the prom or something."

"Yea," Jon chuckled, when she stepped back, "but I guess in a way we are. It's like a work prom." Allie chuckled at his response. "Are you ready?"

"I think so," she smiled, moving to retrieve her coat and clutch. Jon quickly took the coat from her and helped her into it, causing a warmth to fill Allie's heart at the gesture. When she was zipped up and ready to go, Jon held his hand out for her to take and lead her out the door.

After arriving at the hotel that the gala was being held at, Jon lead Allie over to the coatroom to check their coats. They were currently the only ones in the festively decorated hallway and Allie felt slightly more at ease about taking her coat off. Once they had checked their coats and Jon slid the tickets into his pocket, they turned around and Allie felt the unease settle back in.

"Wow!" They were met with the shocked faces of Joe and Colby, both wearing tuxes similar to Jon's. However, Colby's vest and tie were silver and Joe's a pretty green. Colby's hands were covering his mouth as he took in Allie and Joe now had a wide smile on his face. "Damn, baby girl! You're a knock out!"

"Allie you look stunning!" Colby finally said removing his hands from his mouth and moving closer to give her a hug. Joe following after.

"Thank you," she smiled gratefully, feeling some of the tension leave as Jon's hand tightened on hers reassuringly. "I'm a little nervous."

"You have no reason to be," Jon murmured to her. "You're gonna knock 'em dead in there."

"Let's head in," Joe said as he took Colby's hand and steered him towards the ballroom. Turning back right before they entered, he shot Allie a wink and smile, "Save us both a dance, pretty lady."

"Sure," she smiled sweetly at both of them, before the four of them entered the ballroom.

The ballroom, just like the hallway was decorated beautifully with Christmas decorations. As Allie was taking in the decoration she felt Jon's grip on her hand release and she felt her heart drop in disappointment. The feeling only lasted a second, before his arm wrapped protectively around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

She looked up at him and was met with a kind smile when she wrapped her arm around him as well as they made their way across the room. They found an open table just off the dance floor and were joined by Joe and Colby. After settling themselves on a table, they decided to go over and greet Stephanie and Hunter before getting their drinks.

"Allie!" Stephanie exclaimed as they approached. "You look gorgeous!"

"Thank you, Stephanie," Allie chuckled at her boss as she was hugged tightly by the slightly older woman. "Everything looks beautiful."

"Yes it does," Hunter chimed in with a grateful smile directed at Allie. "Thank you so much for your help coordinating it."

"You're very welcome," Allie nodded and smiled at him. "It was my pleasure."

"I see you're in good company," Stephanie said, smiling at the three men surrounding Allie. "Thank you all for coming."

"Thank you for having us," Jon answered, with Joe and Colby following suit. "Should be a great night."

"I hope so," Stephanie said, then motioned towards the bar. "You should go get your drinks. Dinner will be out soon."

The group smiled and nodded, before heading off towards the bar to get their drinks.

After dinner, the group began to make their rounds mingling with their coworkers. Allie was starting to feel a little self conscious as she felt eyes from all around the ballroom on her. At first she had just thought it was paranoia, but soon realized that as she looked around she wasn't being paranoid. People were staring at her and she wasn't sure how to read their expressions.

Jon had stuck by her side all evening as they interacted with the other guests. He had made her feel included and proudly introduced her to those she didn't already know. He seemed to take an unexplained pride in announcing her as his date, but it didn't come across as bragging. Just pride.

The only time she had separated herself from him was when she had danced with Joe and Colby, but Jon was still very nearby.

This time however, she had excused herself to the ladies room and the moment she stepped back outside the restroom she had instantly regretted not waiting a little longer to go. Sneering in disgust, she tried to maneuver around the figure in front of her, but was quickly cut off, much to her discontent.

"I have to say, I'm rather surprised," Nemeth said as he circled her. "Who would have guessed that there was a swan underneath all that."

"Leave me alone, Nemeth," Allie hissed at him as she tried to move past him again. She was unsuccessful again as he grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. "Let me go!"

"Don't I get a dance?" He asked, as she was now hearing the slurred speech and smelling the alcohol on his breath. She turned away disgusted as his breath hit her face as he spoke. "Everyone else got a chance with the shiny new toy. I think it's my turn."

She shrieked and struggled as he tried to plant their lips together, but she was fast enough with his drunken stupor to evade it. She pushed him backwards, landing a hard slap across his face, stunning him for the slightest moment.

"Enjoy your Cinderella moment, princess," the tone in which he said it was so much different from the way Jon called her princess. It was sarcastic and demeaning, where Jon's was playful and heartfelt. Nemeth rubbed harshly at his cheek while he smirked at her. "The clock will strike midnight before you know it and you'll once again be the ugly little bookworm that nobody gives a damn about."

Not wanting to hear anymore, the short interaction enough to make Allie unsettled, she rushed back into the ballroom to find Jon. She found him standing by the bar, speaking with a couple of the board members, while Joe and Colby were currently spinning each other around the dance floor along with some other guests.

Stepping up beside Jon, she looped her arm through his, drawing his attention. The smile that spread across his face made Allie melt as he untangled their arms and wrapped his around her waist.

"Gentlemen, I believe you know Allie," he said never taking his eyes off her. The men greeted her warmly, which she happily returned. Turning back to the men he spoke kindly, "Gentlemen if you'll excuse us. I owe this beautiful woman a dance."

Allie laughed as Jon pulled Allie out onto the dance floor just as the Christmas Waltz started. Allie bit her lip and was ready to walk back off the dance floor, assuming Jon wouldn't want to dance the waltz. However, she was surprised when Jon pulled her to him and began waltzing her around the dance floor.

"You know how to waltz?" Allie asked surprised, but smiling none the less. "Let me guess. Colby?"

Jon chuckled and shook his head, "No, actually this one was Joe."

"Really?" Allie answered, not expecting that. Looking around the room quickly, she spotted Joe and Colby not to far from them. They both looked like professional ballroom dancers as they danced circles around everyone else. "Wow. They're good."

"Yea, they are," Jon agreed, meanwhile he had never taken his eyes off Allie. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked tonight. He was the envy of every straight man in the room as she was easily the most beautiful woman there. The fact that she had no idea, made he all the more appealing and his heart swelled with pride and honor to be her date for the evening.

Allie turned back to Jon, catching the look on his face. "What?" She asked giving him a curious look.

"Do you have any idea how truly beautiful you are?" He asked without hesitation making a her face duck down and a deep blush fill her cheeks. "Hey," he said trying to get her to pick her head up, "look at me." She listened, finally bringing her eyes back up to his. "I mean it. With or without the gown, the makeup, or the curls, you are absolutely beautiful Allie."

"Thank you, Jon," she said, biting her lip nervously. "This is the first time I've ever felt even remotely pretty and I can't thank you enough for being here with me."

"Believe me, it's an honor to be here with you," Jon answered. As the music began to die down and the dance came to an end and faded into the next song, Jon and Allie stopped and just watched each other for a moment. Licking his lips nervously, Jon pulled Allie into a tight hug. "Do you want to get out of here? Maybe go back to my place and watch a movie or something?"

"I'd like that," Allie smiled with a nod, before Jon grasped her hand and they headed towards Joe and Colby to say their goodbyes. Then, stopping and doing the same with Stephanie and Hunter.

The two were now making their way towards the doors after retrieving their coats. They were joking back and forth and Allie's hand was laced with Jon's when a figure stepped out in front of them, cutting off their path.

"What do you want, Renee?" Allie asked determined to not let the woman's sudden presence ruin her evening.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for everything and I'm glad that you guys have worked everything out," she said sending Jon a knowing look.

"What do you mean?" Allie asked confused.

"You haven't told her?" Renee asked with a fake look of shock.

"Renee..." Jon growled in warning from beside Allie.

"Jon, she deserves to know," Renee argued with a mocking tone.

"Know what?" Allie asked looking between them, her confusion deepening.

"The only reason Jon is being nice to you is because he made a bet with us," Renee answered giving Allie a sad look.

Allie felt her heart shatter as she swallowed hard and squeezed her eyes shut. After a moment she opened them and turned to face Jon who had a look of regret on his face. "Is that true?"

"Allie, please let me explain," Jon pleaded, taking a step towards her. He stopped when Allie let out a pain filled sound and put a hand out in front of her to stop him.

"Was I a fucking bet, Jon?" She breathed out harshly as her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Allie, please," he said trying to explain.

"Answer me!" She bellowed at him in fury.

"... yes," he husked out in shame watching as her eyes darkened in hurt and disbelief. He quickly tried to explain himself, "But that was before..."

"Before what?" She scoffed painfully. "Before you knew me? Before you realized I'd find out? ...How did you think this would end?"

"Allie I never meant to hurt you," he whispered sadly to her. "I told them I wanted out. I didn't want to do it anymore. I care about you."

"So that makes it ok?" She bit back at him. "What was the bet?"

"Allie, please..." Jon pleaded again.

"No! Fuck you!" She barked at him, making him flinch back, before she turned to Renee. "Tell me!"

The look on Renee's face was filled with genuine shock at the hostility that Allie was displaying and she couldn't help but flinch when Allie snapped at her. "He... Uh... He bet us that he could make you fall in love with him."

"...What?" She choked back a sob, turning to look at Jon. Trying to understand how this man could have done this to her. "Is that what all of this has been? Making me fall in love with you?"

"No... Allie I swear to-"

"You know what, just shut up!" Allie cried, finally losing the battle as the tears fell down her cheeks. "How could you do this to me? I finally thought I could trust you. I can't believe I actually thought..."

Jon tried to reach out for her when her words broke off, his heartbreaking as much as hers was, but he had no one to blame but himself. He should have been honest with her. When she felt his hand rest on her elbow, Allie jerked back and glared at him.

"No!" She growled at him and resisted the urge to slap him. "Just stay away from me."

"Allie," Jon tried once more, but the plea was ignored when she turned away from him and pushed passed Renee.

"I never want to see you again," she cried out as she continued down the hall towards the doors.

Jon rounded on Renee, when Allie had exited through the doors. "What the fuck is your problem?!"

"I don't know what you mean," she answered, giving him a smug look. "I thought you would have told her. I was just looking out for her."

"You don't give a fuck about her," Jon bellowed at her. Then looked past Renee and saw Joe and Colby walking towards them. "I, on the other hand, happen to care deeply for that woman."

"You have a funny way of showing it," Renee continued to smirk, completely unfazed by his outburst. "I told you, Jon. I always get what I want. I always win. Especially going up against pathetic, worthless peons like Allie."

"What the fuck did you just say?" Came the angry growl of Colby from behind her. She spun around surprised and was met with an angry Colby and Joe. "What did you do to Allie?"

Jon was quick to cut in and fill them in, before glancing back at the door. "I have to go after her," he said as he finished and took off to try and find Allie.

"Listen here you little bitch," Colby growled, stepping closer to Renee, who coward back. "I've told you before about fucking with Allie and what would happen if it ever happened again. Apparently you didn't take me seriously. Won't Stephanie and Hunter be pissed about their party being ruined, because some nasty little bitch can't behave like an adult."

"You can't tell them," Renee argued, pleadingly. "Stephanie put me on a final written. They'll fire me for sure this time. If I don't have work, I could get deported!"

"Wouldn't that be unfortunate," Joe smirked smugly at her. "Guess you lose this time, don't cha?" With that, Joe took Colby's hand and turned them back in the direction of the party to find Stephanie and Hunter.

"Karma," Colby shouted over his shoulder at her. "It's real and it's here!"

Jon ran full sprint down the sidewalk. He didn't have time to wait for valet. His lungs were burning, but he wouldn't stop. Not until he got to Allie. The look in her eyes tonight, whether she forgave him or not, would haunt him for the rest of his life. It was the frozen look of absolute betrayal and heartbreak.

He would never forgive himself for not being honest with her. She would have still been mad, but at least that would have been testament of his caring about her and would have been more believable. Instead, he may have lost her forever.

Finally reaching her apartment building he darted up the stairs and down the hall. When he reached the door, he immediately began knocking and calling out to her, not caring who he disturbed.

"Allie, please let me in," Jon called out to her, but received no response. Gripping his hair tightly in his hands, he thought desperately about how he could get to her. Thinking maybe Steph and Sami had a spare key, he ran down the hall and began knocking frantically on the door.

The door suddenly swung open revealing an angry Sami and his eyes flashed dangerously at seeing Jon. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Please, I need to talk to Allie-" Jon pleaded with the angry man in front of him.

"She doesn't want to see you," Sami snarled at him.

"Is she here?" Jon responded surprised, then looked over Sami's shoulder and saw a worried Steph comforting a very emotional Allie, who had her head laying in Steph's lap. "Allie, please! I need to explain."

"No!" Sami cut in venomously and pushing Jon back into the hallway. "What you need to do is fuck off and leave her alone."

"Sami, please," Jon pleaded once again with the man. "I didn't mean to hurt her. I just need a chance to explain."

"Tell someone who cares," Sami said, before slamming the door in his face, but not before issuing his brotherly warning. "I told you, you had one chance. Stay away from her or the next time I see you, it'll be with a bat and a shovel."

Jon stared at the closed door for what seemed an eternity before leaning his forehead against it. "Allie, please," he whispered, knowing she couldn't hear it, but feeling at a complete loss at what else to do. He could feel the bile rising in his throat and tried his best to swallow it down.

After a few minutes he stood up straight and gave the door a last heartbroken look, before turning and walking down the hall and out of the building.

Once he exited the main door, he stopped and sat on the stairs and placed his head in his hands. Where did he go from here? He had absolutely no idea how to fix this. Was it even possible to fix this? He couldn't help but think in defeat that this was strike three against him and he had lost her forever.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

 _'Cut through the heart, cold and clear._

 _Strike for love and strike for fear._

 _There's beauty and there's danger here_

 _Split the ice apart_

 _Beware the frozen heart'_

Jon hadn't seen or spoken to Allie in two days. She was ignoring his calls and texts and he hadn't been able to catch her at the office yet. He had stopped by when he arrived to work that morning, but she hadn't been in yet and then again at lunch, still with no luck.

Joe and Colby hadn't had any luck either in reaching her and he couldn't help but wonder if she viewed them guilty by association. He had been put through the wringer with them as they chastised him for not being honest with her, but now they were doing what they could to make sure she was alright.

Having some free time, he decided to pop down to her office and see if she was around. Knocking on the door, he heard an unfamiliar come in that caused a confused look to cross his face. Pushing the door open, he was met with an unfamiliar face sitting at Allie's desk and he had to take a second look at the door just to make sure he was in the right office.

Looking back at the rather pale, black haired woman sitting at the desk, he watched her raise her head and give him a questioning look. "Can I help you with something?"

Her heavy British accent sounded somewhat annoyed with his presence as walked towards the desk. "I was looking for Allie."

"Well she obviously isn't here," she snipped at him, before looking down.

Jon had started to feel annoyed with the woman and her snappy attitude. "And who are you?"

"I'm her new assistant," she answered rolling her eyes as she shuffled through papers. "Paige."

"Well, Paige," Jon snapped, feeling his irritation getting the better of him. "My name is Jon Good." That piece of information seemed to immediately get Paige's attention and she looked at him sheepishly for a minute.

"Mr. Good?" Paige asked in confirmation that she heard him correctly. When he nodded, she sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Sir, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bark at you. I'm just a little overwhelmed here. Today is my first day as Allie's assistant and they shipped her off to Paris last night and-"

"Allie's in Paris?" Jon asked disheartened. How was he suppose to get her back if she was across the ocean? "When will she be back?"

"Not until after the new year," Paige answered seeming apologetic that she had to deliver the bad news. The information about knocked Jon on his ass. She wouldn't be here for Christmas? Allie was gone? Allie hated him and she wasn't even here for him to try and work it out. "She left this for you."

Jon snapped out of his thoughts, focusing back on Paige who was now holding out a small wrapped box to him. He stepped forward and took it with a shaky hand. She had gotten him something for Christmas? Why would she do that if she hated him?

"She said not to misunderstand," Paige said softly, cutting into his thoughts again. "That this changes nothing."

Jon stared at her for moment, feeling like his heart was shattering all over again. Nodding slowly, he thanked Paige before turning and exiting the office. He walked slowly to his office. Never taking his eyes off the small package in his hand.

Once in his office, he sat at his desk and set the package in front of him. He clasped his hands together and rested them beneath his chin as he stared at the gift. He was terrified to open it.

Sighing deeply, he let his hands fall to the ribbon that was tied in a neat bow on top of the box. Gripping the ends, he slowly untied the ribbon, then slid it off the box. Pulling the lid off, he found a aged looking envelope, resting on top of tissue paper, with his name scrawled in Allie's elegant writing.

After setting the lid to the side, he carefully picked up the envelope and stared at his name for several minutes. With another heavy sigh, he flipped the envelope over and slid his finger along the seam to open it. Pulling out a piece of equally aged looking paper, Jon unfolded it to find Allie's pretty writing once again.

'"I have always thought of Christmastime, when it has come round...as a good time; a kind, forgiving, charitable, pleasant time; the only time I know of, in the long calendar of the year, when men and women seem by one consent to open their shut-up hearts freely, and to think of people below them as if they really were fellow-passengers to the grave, and not another race of creatures bound on other journeys."

Thank you for being the Scrooge to my Marley.

Merry Christmas, Jon!

Love,

Allie'

Jon swallowed harshly at the letter, fighting back tears that threatened to fall. He set the letter down carefully and pushed aside the tissue paper inside the box. He cleared his throat and sniffed back a tear as he trailed a gentle finger down the fragile binding of the vintage reprint of 'A Christmas Carol' by Charles Dickens.

The Scrooge to her Marley. He remembered the conversation they had shared after the play and it hadn't affected him quite as much then as it did now.

"You know," Allie chuckled, drawing Jon's attention as they walked towards his car. "You're kind of the Ebenezer Scrooge to my Jacob Marley.

Jon shot her a look before responding, "How do you figure?"

Allie chuckled again, almost teasingly. "Well, aside from the being partners and one of us being dead, I guess we're two lonely figures searching for redemption. One of us trying to help the other find theirs, while trying to achieve their own."

"What kind of redemption are you trying to achieve?" he asked in confusion, holding her hand tightly, not being able to fully disagree with her logic.

"That all of you are the same," she smiled at him. "I guess we all hold some kind of prejudice against each other and as much as you need to get over yours, I also need to get over mine. I'm starting to realize that maybe we're all just a little misunderstood. Except for Renee and Nemeth. They're just douche bags."

Jon wiped harshly at a tear, when the sound of knocking on his door pulled him from his thoughts. Taking a minute to collect himself, he put Allie's gift back together and straightened himself up.

"Come in," he called, just as the knocking sounded again. A moment later, Colby and Joe strolled into his office looking at him with concerned expressions. Jon cleared his throat and husked out harshly, "She's in Paris."

"We know," Joe spoke gently as they moved towards their friend. "We just came from her office and met her new assistant."

"Ray of fucking sunshine, that one," Colby huffed as he perched himself on the edge of Jon's desk and spying the gift sitting near him. His tone softening as he spoke again. "Is that from her?"

Jon could only nod as his eyes filled with tears again. He picked it up with a shaky hand and handed it to him to look at. Colby and Joe inspected it with wide eyes and heartbroken expressions, then turned back to Jon.

"Wow," Joe said, not knowing really what else to say, handing the box back to Jon.

"So what are you going to do?" Colby asked his heartbroken friend.

"I don't know," Jon answered, feeling completely lost, as his right hand gripped tightly at his hair. "I have no fucking clue."

A week later

Christmas Eve

"Steph, I know it sucks, but what choice do I have?" Allie groaned into the phone as she listened to her friend whine about the fact that she wouldn't be home for Christmas.

"Part of me feels like you did this to run away," Steph spoke sternly, making Allie roll her eyes. They had had this conversation several times over the last week. As much as it may have seemed like it, she hadn't elected to go to Paris.

Stephanie had called the day after the gala and had informed her of a potential client that needed swaying, but that she would have to do so in person. She'd had enough time to pack and explain the situation to Sami and Steph before having to jump on a plane to Paris.

"As coincidental as it may seem, it's the truth," Allie argued. "Don't you think that given the choice I would rather be home with you guys for Christmas? I'm not running or hiding."

"Have you at least called him?" Steph asked with a sigh.

"No and I have no intention of calling him," Allie responded, moving over to the balcony doors of her hotel room and pushing the curtains open. Paris at night was breathtaking and she couldn't believe she hadn't made the time to make the trip sooner. "I meant it when I said I never wanted to speak to him again."

"Don't you at least want to hear him out?" Steph's quizzical tone sounded through the phone.

"Why?" Allie asked defensively as she turned back into the room. "So I can hear more of his lies? No thank you."

Steph sighed heavily on the other end of the phone. "Is he still calling?"

Allie stopped and couldn't help the disheartened feeling that came over her. Jon had been calling or texting everyday, several times a day, since the gala. She hadn't answered or returned any calls, but she couldn't help the sad feeling that came over her when the calls had suddenly stopped yesterday. "No. They stopped yesterday."

"Well maybe he finally got it in his head that you aren't interested and he's letting you move on," Steph responded, thinking Allie was looking at it as good thing.

"Yea, maybe," Allie murmured as she picked up the room service menu. She still needed to eat dinner and she knew Sami and Steph still had most of the day ahead of them. "Go spend time with your boyfriend. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Ok," Steph answered. "We'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," Allie gave a small smile. "Give my love to Sami."

"I will," Steph said, almost sadly. "Merry Christmas, Al."

"Merry Christmas," she answered, before disconnecting the call. Flopping down on the bed, Allie sighed sadly.

So maybe she hadn't been entirely truthful. Yes, she had been sent out here for work, but that work had ended two days ago. After she had signed on the new client and shared the good news with Stephanie, she just couldn't bring herself to go home.

She couldn't be around all the love. She would have obligations at home, when all she really wanted to do was crawl in bed and eat ice cream and watch Christmas movies until Christmas was over. She knew at home she couldn't do that, but here, on her unexpected last minute vacation, she could. She had sworn Stephanie to secrecy, telling her boss she just needed to get away.

So for the last two days she had gorged herself on French cuisine and delectable French desserts. She had watched everything from 'It's A Wonderful Life' to 'A Flintstone's Christmas Carol' and back again. She had done everything within her power to forget about Jon. Temporarily anyway. Until her phone started ringing again. Then she was thrown back into reality and found herself melting into tears from the heartbreak.

She had realized in her time away that in the short time the two had been friends, the man had captured her heart. And for that she felt extremely foolish. How could she have been so blind and put her guard down? She had let him in and he had crushed her. How could she possibly forgive that?

She sniffed back the tears that threatened to fall and quickly reached for the phone on the table next to her. After calling and placing her room service order, she stood up and moved to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Once she exited the bathroom, now relaxed and in a pair of baggy black sweatpants and a black hoodie, she walked to the door and unlocked it so room service could get in when they arrived. Deciding to take in some of the Parisian night air, she poured herself a glass of wine and stepped out onto the balcony connecting to her room.

She stood at the rail, sipping her wine and taking in the sights, sounds and smells of Paris at Christmas. She watched as pedestrians walked up and down the snow covered street, carrying large bags and calling seasonal greetings to each other. She wished desperately that the spirit of the season was with as it usually was and could walk amongst them, sharing their joy.

Christmas had always been a time of surprise and beauty for Allie, but now she was having trouble stomaching the joy she watched come from others. How one man was able to completely change her outlook on something, she couldn't understand.

Would Christmas always be this way now?

She hoped not.

Hearing movement inside her room, she turned to walk in to tell room service to just leave it by the tv. Deciding to find another movie to watch. Maybe a French film this time.

"Vous pouvez régler par le-" Allie froze as she walked into her room. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

Allie watched as the man in front of her pushed her room service cart over towards the tv, then turned to face her. He stood quietly for a moment while he stood his rollaway and backpack against the wall nearest him, his eyes never leaving hers. He looked just as physically and emotionally exhausted as she felt, which made a wave of different emotions flood her.

"Merry Christmas," his gruff voice rumbled softly.

Allie stood motionless as Jon moved further towards her. Only when he was within arms reach did she snap out of her stupor and took a step back, making him stop.

"What are you doing here, Jon?" she breathed.

"I came to talk to you," he answered simply, as if he had just told her it was snowing out.

"You flew four thousand miles to talk to me?" Allie looked at him in disbelief.

"Well you weren't answering your phone," Jon shrugged, removing him scarf and hat, tossing them on the nearest chair, before removing his gloves and coat.

"I didn't answer because I thought I'd made it rather clear that I never want to see or speak to you again," Allie huffed in annoyance as she watched him set his things down.

"Look, I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you," he sighed as he looked into her angry eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the bet. It was stupid and I regret ever getting involved in it.

"It doesn't matter now, Jon," Allie answered with a shrug of her own. "It's done. Strike three. You're out."

"I know and I'm sorry," Jon's voice had become more pleading, "but I'd really like a chance at another at bat if you can find it in you."

"We've done this Jon," Allie argued, turning from him and walking towards the balcony doors. "Obviously we weren't meant to be friends."

"Maybe not," Jon agreed. Even in her anger, Allie felt her heart plummet even more in disappointment. "Maybe that's because we were meant to be more."

"Why can't you just leave this alone? Leave me alone?" Allie lashed out, turning back towards him. Not fully hearing what Jon had just said. "You won the bet. Shouldn't you be reaping the rewards? What did you win anyway?"

"It doesn't matter Allie, because I lost," Jon answered looking at her sadly.

"How did you lose?" Allie asked perplexed at the response.

"Because you were suppose to fall for me," he said, walking slowly towards her as if approaching a scared animal, "but I wasn't suppose to fall for you."

"What are you saying?" Her confusion deepened as he got closer.

"It was all real, Allie," Jon said finally reaching her again. "From the moment I left the rose taped to your door to this very minute, it has all been real. I wasn't playing you." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I was falling for you."

"Jon-" Allie began, shaking her head.

"You have no idea what you've done for me," Jon cut her off, taking her hands in his, which she allowed. "How you've changed me. I like who I am when I'm with you and there is no one else in the world that could have changed me the way you have. You've opened my eyes and showed me that the prettiest girl on the outside can have the ugliest soul and the nerdiest bookworm can be the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Jon, how am I suppose to trust you?" Allie asked in harsh whisper, but left her hands in his. "I can't have someone I can't trust in my life. I don't need it and I can't handle the idea of setting myself up again."

Jon swallowed, wishing she would at least look at him. She kept her eyes locked on their joined hands and as good as it felt to have a grasp on her, he knew if he let go he may never get this chance again. He had to take the opportunity to convince her while she allowed him.

Allie was struggling to breathe. She wanted so badly to believe him, but how could she after everything they'd been through? The start to their attempted friendship had all been a lie and he hadn't been honest with her when he should have been. And now, he was telling her that he shared her suppressed feelings.

"You may not need me, but damn it Allie, I need you," Jon finally spoke up, arguing gently. "I need to be in your life and I desperately need you to be in mine. Why else would I sit on a plane for 18 hours just to get to you? I flew to Paris for one reason and that was to be with you on Christmas. Would I do that if you were just some bet to me?"

Allie finally looked up at him, but her she looked so lost. Like she was battling internally with herself. She wanted to believe him, but she wasn't allowing herself to.

"No you stubborn ass woman," he groaned, moving his hands up to her upper arms and pulling her closer. "I'm here because you are the Marley to my Scrooge. I'm here because there is no where else in the world I'm suppose to be, but here with you."

Allie felt the tears fill her eyes and she swallowed harshly, trying so hard not to cry. "Jon, I want to believe you," she sniffles out, "but I just-"

"Good Spirit," Jon pleaded as he fell to his knees in front of her. His last resort. She felt her heart skip a beat as he recited a quote from 'A Christmas Carol'. "Your nature intercedes for me, and pities me. Assure me that I yet may change these shadows you have shown me, by an altered life!"

Allie felt tears stream down her. "And what shadows are those?" She whispered out.

"A life without you in it."

Allie felt her body begin to heave in sobs as she threw herself into Jon's arms. She could no longer fight what this man made her feel. She was immediately wrapped tightly in his arms and lifted off her feet as he stood up.

Jon felt a wave of relief pass over him to have Allie in his arms. She felt perfect there. As her body shook against his, he couldn't help but feel thankful that she had forgiven him. He still felt as though he didn't deserve it, but he wouldn't have given up on finally achieving this even if it had meant following her around the world. He was where he belonged. With her.

After several minutes, Jon set her back down and wiped the tears from her cheeks. Feeling his heart flutter when she smiled up at him.

"Come on. Let's get some food in you," he said, leading her over to the cart. She noticed then that there was more food than she had ordered sitting there. She gave Jon a curious look making him smile. "I got enough for both of us in the hopes my groveling would pay off."

Allie couldn't help the giggle that escaped her as she leaned into his side, tucked tightly by his left arm. "What did you get us?"

Jon smirked as he lifted the silver dome off the dish, causing Allie to giggle again when she saw what it was. "Coq Au Vin," he drawled in impressive French.

"You've been practicing," Allie beamed at him.

"I had four thousand miles to get my Rosetta Stone on," Jon chuckled. Allie laughed as she stepped forward to examine what else was on the cart.

A bunch of oval evergreen leaves with clusters of white berries caught her eye and she leaned forward to pick it up, drawing Jon's attention. He smiled when she straightened back up and examined the plant with a smile of her own.

"It might be cheesy," he said nervously as she looked up at him," but I was hoping maybe you'd be one for tradition."

She blushed slightly, but couldn't help the chuckle that escaped as she glanced between Jon and the mistletoe. Her heart began to beat rapidly as she slowly raised it in the air and above her head, making Jon breath catch. "I've always kind of liked cheesy traditions."

Licking his lips nervously, Jon leaned forward slowly. His eyes flicked between Allie's lips and her eyes, watching for any hesitation or reluctance. Seeing none, he gently pressed his lips against hers.

They both moaned, deepening the kiss as they felt the electric charge between them. Jon wrapped his arms tightly around as she pressed herself against him and snaked her arms around his neck. The kiss intensified for several minutes before they both began to struggle for air.

Pulling back, Allie cupped his face with her hands and rested her forehead against his. She panted and sighed heavily, her eyes closing as she tried to calm herself down.

She sighed softly this time, before whispering to him, "Please tell me this is real. That you're really here."

Jon began to rain soft kisses all over her face, lips and neck. "I'm really here," he said between kisses. "And I'm not going anywhere."

Allie reconnected their lips with a moan of relief at his words. She couldn't fight her need for him anymore and if this was a mistake, she'd worry about the consequences later. Jon was here and as much as she had battled with herself to keep him at a distance, she just couldn't any longer.

Pulling back again, but keeping her eyes closed and her lips stayed close enough to his to brush against them as she spoke. "I want you, Jon. I want everything with you."

Allie felt Jon's breath stutter against her lips before he moaned and pushed his lips more demandingly against hers. Her lips parted allowing his tongue to slide into her mouth and massage hers with eagerness. He stooped down, not breaking the kiss and lifted her into his arms.

The movement caused a squeak of surprise from Allie, but after a moment she wrapped her legs snuggly around his waist. She felt Jon moving beneath her as he carried her across the room to the bed and laid her down gently on top of it.

Crawling up over top of her, Jon began peppering his lips across any visible skin, but soon realized there just wasn't enough available to him. His hands reached down to the hem of her hoodie and looked up into Allie's eyes, silently asking for permission.

Nodding shyly, Allie sat up slightly to allow Jon to remove her hoodie. When she laid back, Jon was quick to remove her sweatpants encouraging her to lift her hips so he could slide them down her legs. Jon kept his eyes on her as he tossed them to the side with her hoodie, taking in her beautiful body in her green bra and panties.

Allie felt her face heat up as he ran his eyes up and down her. After a few moments, she sat up on her knees making him sit back on his haunches. Her lips found his again as she slowly began to undress him and before long he was left in only his black boxers.

Their eyes took in each other's nearly naked forms before Jon latched his lips back onto hers, forcing her back gently onto the bed. Her back arched up into him and she hissed against his lips as her warm body touched the cool mattress. Jon groaned as her body moved against his in her attempt to adjust to tempter shock on her body.

Allie parted her legs allowing him to slide in between them and press even further into her. She could feel the heat from his hardness rubbing against her core and the sensation made them both moan. Separating his lips from Allie's, Jon ran his fingers through her hair before running them down her back to the clasp of her bra.

Allie kept her eyes locked on his as her unhooked her bra and pulled it away from her body. As it joined the other clothes on the floor, Jon's breath hitched in his throat as he once again took her in.

"Damn, baby," Jon husked out. Allie blushed once again this time at the term of endearment, feeling her entire body warm in happiness. "Do you know what an amazing body you have?"

Allie swallowed and shrugged, as Jon laid against her once again. "I've never felt beautiful," she said almost embarrassed. "I never had the guidance, so I always just dressed for comfort."

"You're beautiful no matter how you dress, baby," Jon said honestly, running his nose against hers. "You don't need to flaunt your body to be beautiful."

Allie couldn't help the smile that crossed her face, but it was quickly replaced with a nervous stare as Jon's lips lowered and began kissing down her body. He felt her fidget nervously and glanced up at her with lust filled eyes.

"Let me show you how beautiful you are," Jon said, his warm breath tickling her skin making her eyes fill with need.

Allie nodded, then gasped as Jon's lips lips continued their delicious assault on her body. He worked his way down her chest making sure to pay special attention to her erect nipples. He moved further down running his lips and tongue over her flat stomach, swirling his tongue around her navel. By the time he reached the edge of her panties, Allie was a gorgeous panting mess with her hands gripped tightly in her hair.

Not giving her the time to gather herself, Jon looped his hands in her panties and slid them down her creamy legs. Jon dragged his lips down her thighs and over her healing scrapped knees, before moving back up to her hot core.

"Oh, Jon," Allie moaned as he pressed his lips against her and kissed her folds applying an amazing suction.

Allie continued to squirm and moan as Jon's mouth licked and kissed against her core. Sliding his fingers across her folds, he gently slid one inside her making Allie buck against him. "Oh shit."

Jon hummed against her driving her even further into sexual madness. After Jon added a second finger and pumped into her a couple times, Allie felt the heat building inside her reaching its peak.

"Jon, I'm- I'm gonna," Allie gasped out as she arched her back and ran a hand into his hair.

"Cum for me baby," Jon murmured against her as his fingers and mouth picked up their pace, sending Allie over the edge with a loud moan.

Jon watched Allie ride out her orgasm in complete awe. She was stunning and wished he could watch her like this forever. Lifting himself back up to eye level with her, he waited as she came down from her high.

When Allie's eyes opened, she immediately pulled Jon down by his neck and reconnected their lips in a passionate and demanding kiss. Jon felt himself harden even further at the intensity of the kiss and groaned against her lips.

Sliding her hands down his sides, Allie gripped his boxers and began to slide them down. Jon separated them only long enough to kick his boxers off before lunging back at her lips. His breath stuttered when he felt Allie reach between them and gripped him gently.

"Fuck, baby," Jon groaned as he pulled back when Allie began stroking him firmly. "You keep that up and this is gonna be a short night."

Allie giggled, releasing him and watched as he leaped from the bed quickly and walked to his bags. Allie bit her lip, propping herself up on her elbows, while she checked out his delicious ass as he walked and leaned over. She smirked when he stood back up and turned around, catching her in the act.

"Were you just ogling my ass?" Jon asked with a chuckle as he walked back towards her.

"How could I not?" She answered playfully, nipping at his bottom lip when he leaned over her. "You have the perfect bubble butt."

"I do not have a bubble butt," Jon huffed playfully.

"Could've fooled me," she teased, before Jon attacked her lips again.

He kissed her thoroughly before pulling back again and holding up the small silver packet in his hand. Allie smiled at him, laying back on the bed as he ripped the packet open and rolled the condom down his hard shaft.

"You came prepared," Allie teased again. "You must have been pretty sure of yourself."

"Wishful thinking," Jon chuckled again, before laying himself between Allie's spread legs. His expression turned serious as his hardness rubbed against her. "You can still back out of this you know."

Allie smiled, reaching down between them and gripping him once again. Jon groaned when he felt the tip of his erection press against her entrance. "Why would I want to do that?"

Jon kept his eyes locked on hers as he slowly slid himself inside of her. Jon watched as Allie's eyes rolled back in her head in bliss as she moaned loudly. His thick shaft setting her entire body on fire.

Jon began to thrust into her gently making softer moans escape from Allie as her eyes fluttered open. She bit her bottom lip as they kept their eyes locked. They were both lost in the foggy haze that filled their heads.

"You feel so perfect," Jon murmured as he leaned down and kissed her lips, before moving them across her jaw and down her neck.

Allie gripped his biceps tightly while they continued to thrust against each other. Their pace began to quicken and their moans got louder. Allie wrapped her legs around Jon's waist, pulling him in deeper.

"Jon, please," Allie begged, pulling him down flush against her.

"Please what, baby?" Jon moaned against her neck as he peppered kisses along the slender column.

"Please, faster," Allie panted, then moaned deeply as Jon promptly picked up his pace. "God, yes."

"Mmm," he hummed, as he continued his pace pulling long sexy moans and gasps from Allie. He never faltered and never missed a beat as they thruster against each other. "Baby, I'm not gonna last much longer."

"Oh, Jon, I'm gonna cum," Allie moaned loudly. Jon slid his arms underneath her and pulled her even tighter against him, his pace becoming impossibly fast. Leaning down, he captured her lips in a bruising kiss that made her shake violently against him as her orgasm ripped threw her.

Jon followed shortly after, groaning harshly as he emptied himself into the condom deep inside her. They both collapsed as a tangle of limbs against each other. Jon was quick to roll them over, letting Allie sprawl on top of him as he slipped out of her and placed light kisses against her kiss abused lips.

After several minutes, Allie groaned in disapproval as Jon slid out of bed and walked towards the bathroom to dispose of the condom before walking to his luggage. He shuffled around inside for a few moments before apparently finding what he was looking for and walked back towards the bed.

He sat himself back down, propped against the headboard as he watched Allie sit up slowly. She stared at the object in his hands, then glanced up at him with a look of curiosity.

Jon smiled as he held out the neatly wrapped gift in silver and purple. "Merry Christmas, baby."

Allie returned the smile as she took the gift from him and pressed her lips against his in thanks. Turning back to the gift, Allie began to tear the paper, as Jon pulled her back against him.

Once the paper was removed, Allie popped the lid off the black box now sitting in her lap and felt tears well in her eyes as she pushed aside the tissue paper.

Inside the box was a framed collage that Jon had assembled. Picture of them from ice skating and the gala, their ticket stubs from the play, a napkin from Mouse's, a pressed dried rose, and a couple other things that all represented their time together up until that point.

"Jon, I love it," she sniffles back the tears, turning to press her lips against his once again. She turned to the night stand beside the bed and placed the frame on display. "It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it," Jon smiled, before sliding them both down into a laying position. He sighed in content as they cuddled against each other comfortably.

"Where do you see this going?" Allie asked suddenly, in a hesitant voice as she laid her head against his chest once again.

Jon wrapped both his arms around her tightly and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Why don't we take it day by day and see what the future holds for us."

Allie smiled as she glanced up at the frame sitting on the nightstand, before pressing a kiss to his chest. "Sounds perfect."

Epilogue:

2 years later

Jon was sitting in another long meeting with the board. Ever since he was promoted to Director of Operations about a year ago, he had found himself in more meetings than he thought his brain could handle. At least when Allie was in these meetings with him the time seemed to move faster. At the very least it gave him a very beautiful Vice President of International Affairs to look at.

He and Allie had both been promoted around the same time and Jon couldn't have been more proud of her. She had taken the lead on improving and expanding their international relationships and it rightfully earned her a promotion to a newly named job title.

When the previous Director of Operations had retired, Jon had been quickly moved up into the position based on his reliable work ethic and impressive leadership abilities. He smiled remembering the weekend long celebration the two had had in their bed and all over most of their newly purchased house.

The couple had moved into the suburban 5 bedroom house in early October the previous year. Until that point they had gone back and forth between apartments and had finally felt it was time to give them up.

Their relationship had been complete bliss and Jon couldn't ever remember a time in his life when he was happier. Glancing across the table from him at the vacant chair, made Jon's heart clench in disappointment knowing that the blonde beauty wasn't even in the building today. He sighed frustratedly, making a mental note to call her as soon as he was out of this ridiculous meeting.

A frantic knock on the glass door behind him, made everyone in the room spin towards it. Jon's eyes widened when he turned and saw not only Colby and Joe, but Sami as well. Joe opened the door quickly and spoke hurriedly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm sorry, but I have to steal Jon from you," he said, before turning to Jon with a big smile on his face. "It's time, buddy."

Jon's eyes widened even further, before jumping to his feet and gathering his things quickly. After everything was in his arms he made a dash for the door, being stopped by Stephanie's calm voice.

"Jon," he turned to face her and she gave him a warm smile. "Give her our love and let us know how everything goes."

"Good luck," Hunter said from beside her with an equally warm smile. Jon nodded and thanked them before darting out of the room with all three friends right behind him.

"Where is she?" He asked as he dumped his things in his office and grabbed his coat.

"She's with Steph," Sami answered, checking his phone. "They're on their way there."

"Ok," Jon nodded, feeling his heart race. "Lets go." He buzzed passed the other three men and out the door, towards the elevators.

"Jon, you need to breathe," Joe said as they stepped onto the elevator and Jon bounced nervously on the balls of his feet.

"I will when I get to her," Jon answered, feeling his anxiousness worsen. When the doors slid open all four men stepped out into the garage. Jon reached into his pocket for his keys, but they were instantly grabbed by Colby. "Colby!"

"No way you're driving, dude," Colby said, tossing the keys to Joe as they approached Jon's car.

Jon relented and climbed into the passenger seat just as his phone started to ring. Retrieving it from his pocket, he answered while Joe started the car and threw it into reverse. "Hello?"

"Hey," Steph's voice sounded though the phone. "Where are you?"

"Just leaving the garage," Jon answered, as Joe maneuvered his way out of the parking garage. "We should be there in ten minutes. How is she?"

"She's doing great," Steph assured him. "We're here and settled in. You wanna talk to her?"

"Yes, please," Jon sighed relieved, as he listened to the scuffling on the other end as the phone was passed.

"Hey," Allie's tired voice came across the phone. "Everything ok?"

"Hey, baby," Jon smiled through the phone. "Everything's fine. We should be there in about ten minutes. Are you ok?"

"I'll be better once you're here, but I'm ok," Allie answered, giving a small smile.

"I'm coming, baby," Jon nodded, as he glanced over at Joe, who gave him a nod in understanding to be as quick as possible. "I'll be there soon."

"Just be careful," Allie said worriedly. "I want you here in one piece, please."

"No worries," Jon smirked as Joe weaved in and out of traffic. "I love you."

"I love you too, Jonny," Allie responded, making Jon beam at the nickname. "I'll see you soon."

"You bet," Jon said, before hanging up the phone.

Several minutes later, Joe zipped them into the parking lot and they all piled out after he parked the car. Rushing into the building, Jon slid up to the front desk inside and waited to be acknowledged.

"Can I help you?" The lady behind the counter asked politely.

"Yes, can you tell me what room Alicia Good is in?" He asked quickly, before adding. "She's my wife." The lady quickly typed the name in, while Jon drummed his fingers impatiently.

"Mrs. Good is in room 127," the woman answered looking up from her computer. "Head straight down the hall and take the elevator up one floor."

"Thank you," he said, before the four men headed down the hall.

"Jon!" A voice called when they stepped off the elevator onto Allie's floor. Turning they saw Steph and immediately headed for her and the door she was standing in front of. "Come on. She's in here. She turned down the epidural."

Stepping inside the room, Jon was greeted with the amazing sight of his beautiful wife of almost a year, laying back comfortably on her hospital bed, talking to her pregnant belly. Looking up she smiled brightly at Jon as she continued to rub her belly gently, "Daddy's here. I told you he'd be here in time."

Jon stepped forward and closed the door quietly behind him before pacing towards the bed. Leaning down he placed several soft kisses to Allie's lips before pulling back. "I'm sorry I wasn't home."

"Nothing to be sorry for," Allie assured him as he placed a kiss to her belly before sitting down next to her. "That's why we had our back up plan and I think it worked perfectly."

Jon nodded and rested a hand on her belly, feeling the gentle kicks of his son or daughter. He still couldn't believe how much his life had changed in the last two years. He never would've imagined himself married, let alone, married with a baby on the way. They had only been married for three months when Allie had gotten pregnant and Jon had felt nothing but love and excitement when she had told him the news.

He was going to be a daddy, or already was, as Allie liked to put it. She had been so calm and mellow throughout the entire pregnancy, quite often being the voice of reason when things would seem hectic. He had often found her in the nursery decorating and humming lullabies to herself and her pregnant belly, making his heart flutter and his nerves calm. Even now, she seemed so calm and put together while Jon felt

at any moment he would go crazy.

"What did the doctor say?" Jon asked as he looked at Allie, trying to calm himself down.

"They wanted to give me an epidural, but I didn't want it. The pain's bearable right now," Allie answered, reaching for her water and taking sip. "I'm almost eight centimeters and the contractions are about five to six minutes apart. Won't be long now."

"Do you need anything?" Jon asked, knowing that before the epidural had been administered, she was probably in a large amount of pain.

"No, sweetheart, I'm fine," she smiled at him. "Your scrubs are there if you want to change into them now." She motioned towards the bathroom in the room, earning a nod from Jon.

"I'll be right back," he said, before standing and disappearing into the bathroom. A few minutes later, he reemerged now fully dressed in his scrubs.

"You look sexy in scrubs," Allie grinned at him.

"Are you sure they didn't give you anything?," he chuckled. A twinge of pain crossed her face and Jon rushed to her side instantly. "Are you ok? Do you need anything?"

"Nope," she winced and shook her head, before resting it back against the pillow. After a few moments the pain subsided and she let out a deep breath. "So what letter were we on?"

"M," he smiled at her in absolute astonishment. Jon took her hand in his and placed a kiss on it. They were still in the process of picking middle names for the baby, so until then the baby's first name remained up in the air as well, due to the need for them to sound good together. "You go first."

"Meredith," Allie answered, suddenly seeming more awake.

"Mackenzie," Jon smiled, when Allie grinned brightly at the name. "Ok. Boys?"

"You first," she urged him on.

"Mason," Jon answered, then waited for Allie's pick.

"Moxley," Allie said watching Jon's expression.

"I love it," he beamed at her, just as the door opened and the doctor and a couple nurses walked in. He walked over and shook Jon's hand in greeting, before washing his hands and pulling on a pair of gloves.

"Ok, Alicia," the doctor smiled at her, as he sat down at the end of the bed. "Let's take a look and see where Baby Good is now."

Allie nodded, then let Jon help her into a comfortable position for the doctor to look. They both kept their eyes locked on the doctor as he examined Allie. A moment later, he lifted his head and glanced between the two of them. "I think we're ready to start pushing. Are you ready?"

"Yes," Allie nodded, looking at Jon who nodded as well.

"Ok," the doctor smiled and began preparing. "Jon, I need you to sit Allie up and help her slide to the end of the bed. Then you can sit behind her as support."

Jon nodded and did as instructed, placing a kiss to the side of Allie's head once they were ready. "Ready, beautiful?"

"Ready," Allie smiled at him. Keeping her eyes locked on her husband's, Allie began to take long steady breaths.

"Alright, Allie I need you take a deep breath and push," the doctor spoke up and Allie did as requested. She clasped Jon's hands in hers tightly and pushed, letting out a pain filled cry.

"That's it, baby," Jon encouraged her as she stopped pushing and fell back against him. "You're doing so well."

"Great job, Allie," the doctor said as the nurse gave her some ice chips. "Ready to push again?"

Allie simply nodded and gripped Jon's hands hard, before pushing again. The pain was a little more intense this time as she cried out in pain again.

"Ok, Allie rest a minute," the doctor said.

"Good job, baby," Jon whispered to her as she panted and whimpered slightly in pain. "I love you. You're doing such a good job."

"I love you too," she husked out. "It hurts Jon."

"I know, darlin," he responded worriedly, kissing her head.

"Allie," the doctor said getting her attention. "Baby's head is out." The news made the couple smile happily. "One more good push and we'll be home free. Ready?"

"Yes," Allie answered determinedly. The nurse blotted her slightly sweaty head, as Allie prepared to push again.

"Come on, beautiful," Jon cheered her on. "One more and we can see our baby."

Letting out a grunt and one last long cry of pain, Allie bared down and pushed.

"There we go, Allie," the doctor encouraged and Allie continued to push as Jon whispered in her ear. "That's it, Allie." Suddenly Allie felt the relief as the baby slipped free and a loud cry filled the room. "Baby's out. You can rest now, Allie."

She leant back against Jon in relief and took several deep relieving breaths, listening to the beautiful sound of their baby. Jon peppered the side of her head with loving kisses and gave her loving words of praise as they waited on words from the doctor.

"Congratulations, guys," the doctor grinned at them. "It's a boy. Jon do you want to come cut the cord?"

Jon nodded nervously, then waited as one of the nurses slipped in behind Allie to support her. Walking to the end of the bed, Jon felt his heart leap at the site of the matted blonde hair, scrunched up face and wrinkled little body of his baby boy and couldn't help but fall instantly in love.

After cutting the cord, Jon followed the nurse and helped to clean up his son, while the doctor and nurse finished taking care of Allie. His eyes stayed transfixed on the screaming miniature person laying on the table in front of him.

"8 pounds, 2 ounces," the nurse called out from beside Jon. "21 inches long."

"Is that good?" Jon asked nervously. Hoping and praying that their baby boy was healthy.

"You have a beautiful and healthy baby boy, Jon," the nurse assured him, making Jon glow with pride.

After putting a diaper on the baby and swaddling him, the nurse handed his son to Jon. He took him carefully and held him as if he was holding a piece of fragile crystal. As Jon began to slowly rock and coo at him, the baby began to settle down and soon the baby was sound asleep in his father's protective arms.

Turning back to his wife, Jon found Allie smiling at him with a look of complete love and adoration as she took in the beautiful scene before her. Walking slowly towards her, he perched himself on the edge of the bed.

"Hi, Mommy," he whispered, not wanting to wake the baby.

"Hi, Daddy," she whispered back with a wide smile. "How's our little man?"

"He's perfect," he smiled proudly. "How's Mommy doing?"

"I'm ok," Allie chuckled. "A little sore."

Jon leaned down gently and placed a kiss to his wife's lips, before carefully handing the baby to her. Once he settled into his mother's arms, Allie couldn't help the tears that filled her eyes as she took in the tiny face. "Oh, Jon. He's beautiful. He looks just like his daddy."

"I think he looks like you," Jon chuckled as he rested back with her and got another look at his son. His son. Their son. He couldn't help the warm feeling that filled him when he looked at his family. It was an amazing feeling to have his own family. Something he never truly had before. "Do you want me to get the others?"

"In a minute," Allie answered, keeping her eyes glued to the bundle in her arms. "Let's just enjoy the quiet time with just the three of us. Just for a little bit."

For several minutes, they say and cooed over their new baby. Neither of them could believe they were parents and how they had gotten here. Two years ago seemed like an eternity to them and yet it seemed like only yesterday. They were honestly looking forward to all the years and children ahead of them. Growing old together and seeing their grandchildren.

But that was a long way off. For now, they were ready to introduce their little family to the world. She waited as Jon exited the room and then quickly ushered in the others, who instantly melted at the site of the tiny baby in Allie's arms.

"Everyone, we'd like you to meet our son, Grayson Moxley Good," Allie grinned at all of them as she held up the precious bundle in her arms. She held him out to Jon, smiling fondly at her husband as he cradled their son perfectly in his arms.

"He's an angel," Steph beamed as she and Sami walked up to Jon and gazed down at the beautiful baby boy.

"He's beautiful," Seth exclaimed excitedly, as he and Joe followed suit.

"He's perfect," Joe smiled, stroking a gentle finger down the baby's cheek.

"He's a Good," Jon said proudly down at his son, before turning and giving Allie a beautiful smile. This was only the beginning for them.

Do you believe in Christmas miracles? If not, I hope this story has changed your mind. The Christmas season is full of wonder and spectacles. Though the spirit can be hard to find. There is more to a seasonal greeting than glitter, holly and lights. It is a time for more humble, courteous and humane sights. We all must find a way to reach past the superficial draw. For only then do we find a way to make Frozen Hearts thaw.


End file.
